


It’s A Yes

by stillgoldenlouis



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18 year old Harry, 25 year old louis, Band is on Hiatus, Famous Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry auditions, Judge Louis, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Non-Famous Harry, Rejection, Sad Harry, Solo Louis, The other boys are 23, Zayn Malik - Freeform, idk how to tag, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, slight angst, x factor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 39,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillgoldenlouis/pseuds/stillgoldenlouis
Summary: 18 year old Harry Styles is headed towards his audition for the ever popular TV show, X Factor. Now he was already nervous as anything, but what didn't help was his celebrity crush, 25 year old pop sensation Louis Tomlinson held his fate as a potential singer in his hands. (Reuploaded from my Wattpad!)
Relationships: Larry Stylinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

I don't know why she signed me up for this! Harry cursed in his head. I'm never going to get through I hate singing in front of people! He pulled at his own hair with stress. It was too late to turn back now though, his audition being tomorrow. He needed to practice but still hadn't decided what song he was doing so that put him in a rather peculiar situation. Stood in his bathroom, laptop with the karaoke balanced on the lid of the toilet and his Mum and sister Gemma stood outside the door awaiting his singing.  
"Come on Harry, it's alright." his Mum cooed in an attempt to get him to start and he deemed that a good a time as ever. He pressed play on the first song and sung meekly. He finished two songs before pressing play on the final option: Stevie Wonder's "Isn't She Lovely?" He had gained confidence as he sang through the previous songs, so arguably this was the best one yet. After the closing chords played, he shut my laptop and opened the door to face "the judges" for their verdict.

"Wow you actually don't sound like a dying cat." Gemma teased.  
"You sound amazing bubs. The last one definitely. Sing it like that and you'll have that Louis drooling all over you!" She playfully smirked and wiggled her eyebrows.  
"Mum! Stop, I don't even like him like that, he's a celebrity!" Harry defended.  
"Tell that to your poster of him you kiss every night." Gemma quipped as he stormed into his room, slamming the door and slumping on the bed to stare at said poster. Louis Tomlinson. A god walking amongst humans. He shot to stardom when he was Harry's age on the exact same show. His voice was liquid gold and the scary thing about him is his looks are just a bonus. His kind heart and beautiful voice is more than enough to get him places but he is also blessed with looking like- he's too gorgeous to even put into words.

His debut album premiered last year and Harry cried for weeks over his voice and the songs. Louis sung about being lost and not being able to find yourself in some of his songs, but then how that's okay in others. He and everything he stood for was incredible. Harry wasn't too sure on his sexuality, it didn't bother him as he didn't particularly like labelling things, but he sure as hell knew he was head over heels for this guy he'd never met. It's quite sad actually when you can feel genuine love and attraction towards a person you never stand a chance with. Not only was he famous, he had a girlfriend, Eleanor. And a son with another girl. Now Eleanor, from what he gathered, was alright. But that couldn't stop the deep, burning pit of dislike he had towards her. It wasn't at her as a person, but rather in terms of her placement with Louis and what she held over his heart. As much as it was a silly dream of his, he wanted so bad for it to be him.

He wanted it to be him who cooked for Louis. He wanted it to be him he cuddled with. He wanted it to be him who was there after Louis came home too after a long day recording at the studio, hell if things were really his way, they would be recording together. He wanted it to be him pictured with Louis on the red carpet, and Harry he went around introducing to all of his showbiz pals. But alas, in the cruel reality that was Harry's life, Louis is straight, taken and famous, Harry being the lonely, confused nobody. Gemma was embarrassingly right about the poster kissing. No, he didn't stand on the bed and make out with the bloody thing, he simply presses a kiss into his finger tips and then onto the poster. That's not too weird right? His friend says she does it so why can't he? It is weirdly comforting, Harry would admit. He checked his watch and it was already 7pm in the evening. They set off for hid audition at 6am tomorrow so he needed to be up at like 4 to give him enough time to get ready. He was just about ready to cuddle into bed and sleep when his Mum called him down the stairs.

"Harry, come and sit." She patted the sofa next to her. On the table was a cup of tea in Harry's mug with some biscuits next to it. She nodded towards it and he smiled gratefully and took the cup into his hand and sipped the warm drink. "Listen to me Harry, you're my baby and no matter how big and famous you become, you'll always be my baby and I love you very much."  
"I love you too," he smiled and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "But, Mum I haven't even auditioned yet, let alone get through. I don't want to be a party pooper, but the chances of me doing well in the competition, let alone outside of it are slim to none Mum." he said defeatedly, never having much confidence in himself, especially when it comes to things like this.

He thinks it started when he and his band "The White Eskimo's" competed in a Battle of the Bands competition. They lost and Harry blamed it all on his singing abilities. His mates tried to comfort him and say that it was down to their playing and stuff too, but he just wasn't having it. It really knocked him for one, and they haven't done any proper performances since. He did have fun but it just opened my eyes to his apparent crippling fear of failure. Not just that, but being disliked by other people for no particular reason. He often thinks how if you've got five people saying they like you, you don't really think about it, it's just like cool you like me, but if one person says they hate you, it's just like, why? Why do you hate me? He felt himself getting emotional so he scooped up the biscuits and the tea, kissed his Mum goodnight and headed to bed. He finished the tea and biscuits as he sat staring at his picture of Louis. He wanted this so bad, singing was his dream, singing with him was his dream.

He ever wanted anything like this in his life and he knew he had to push aside any of his apprehensions and just jump into the deep end. Go there and put on a show, show them what they would be missing if they turn him away. Show Louis what he's missing by not getting to know him. Okay, maybe that second was a joke. But the point still held, he needed to show them how badly he wanted to do this. As much as he loves Louis, he's not the only one he needs to impress, arguably the more important guy on that panel was his manager Simon Cowell. Harry didn't really mind what Nicole and Louis Walsh thought of him, it was the other two. He needs to show them he's a potential candidate for a record deal. He tucked myself into bed and dreamt of the day to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up, alarm ringing through his ears reaching and slapping it off. It was someone's birthday from school today, he gathered from the overload of posts about it on social media. That wasn't the most important thing about today though, no. Of course, it was his bloody audition. He reluctantly got up, stuck some One Direction on, and got on with getting ready. Now, I don't know if I had mentioned this before but Louis was not any regular pop star, oh no, he was a pop sensation. He was a member of arguably the biggest boy band of all time, One Direction of course. Key word being was. They split last year after touring, recording and releasing for five amazing years. They now all have brilliant solo careers, but Louis is definitely still Harry's favourite. They said it was just a break, but that's like parents who don't get a divorce just for the kids or whatever that metaphor was Harry saw on Twitter. He's glad his didn't do that. And yes, he have a Twitter account dedicated to Louis. As he had just finished getting dressed and was styling his hair, his step-dad Robin walked in.

He was still checking himself out in the mirror, too busy to notice him.   
"Harry. Harry. Harry look." He pestered giddily and he turned to face him and immediately covered his face in embarrassment.  
"Rob, you did not!" Harry saw him wearing a black t-shirt, with a homemade design on the front which read "We Think Harry Has The X Factor!"  
"Oh we did! Mum, Gems and the others have matching ones!" The other ones being some family friends. Harry face palmed as he giggled away, being slightly embarrassed, but appreciating the gesture nonetheless.  
"Here," Robin held out a thin scarf and draped it around the nervous boy's neck.  
"Perfect." he concluded smiling softly at his stepson.   
"Thank you." Harry giggled softly.  
"How you feeling?"  
"Tired, but alright." Maybe if he said it, he may actually start to believe it. Reality being he was scared out of his mind. This could be the start of the rest of his life, if he just doesn't fuck it up.  
"Bet you're excited to be seeing your Louis eh?" Robin teased.  
"He's not mine!" Harry defended. "If anything it makes it worse, if it goes bad I'm going to completely embarrass myself in from of him!" He worriedly tossed a hand through his hair.  
"You won't H, you're going to be perfectly fine. Now come on otherwise your Mum will kill us both and you definitely won't audition then!" Robin joked.

They both headed down the stairs and out the front to Anne and Gemma sat in the family car.  
"Like our shirts then?" Anne asked as Harry buckled himself in.  
"They're lovely thank you." Harry said trying rid the embarrassment from his voice.  
"Give your poster extra kisses this morning?" Gemma teased, Harry just smacking her on the arm as he scowled.  
"Maybe." He muttered slightly and Gemma just laughed. Anne pulled off the driveway and they started their journey to Manchester Arena and despite it only being forty-five minute ride, it couldn't help but feel like an eternity. Harry fiddled with his scarf and the cuffs of his cardigan, as he stared out the window already wanting it to be over. He decided to kill his stress the only way he knew how, putting in his headphones and listening to Louis. That made everything better, and it wasn't long until they arrived. They found their family friends and then all joined the queue to grab Harry's number and sign him in, and Harry even ended up chatting to the boy next to him in the line to help pass time.

They ended up waiting in the line for longer than they were in the car and it's safe to say Harry wasn't happy. He was so nervous he was chewing on his fingernails and when it was finally his turn to collect his number, he couldn't remember how old he was.  
"What's your name sweetheart?"  
"H-Harry." He choked out.  
"Surname?" She prompted and he pretty much forgot he had one.  
"Styles. Sorry."  
"And how old are you?"  
"I'm..um-I'm 18?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.  
"You sure?" The lady giggled softly.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry." Harry scratched the back of his neck lightly.  
"It's alright sweetie. Here's your number, place it somewhere visible and head on over to the waiting area inside." With that and a meek "Thank you." from Harry, the lady handed him his number and they all followed him inside. They found a collection of empty chairs in the corner and Harry basically collapsed into his with a breathy sigh.  
"Put your number on darling, and just try to relax." Anne comforted as she sat next to her boy rubbing his back.   
165998 the small piece of paper read. Harry places it just above his jeans and scrolled through his phone in a feeble distraction attempt. He found he had messages from Will, Alex, Brad and Roy, his band mates and best mates.

"Good luck Curly!" Alex wrote in his message.  
"Super proud of my best mate. Go on Harry, you've got this." Will put on his Snapchat story and Harry giggled at the atrocious picture he put.  
"Love you bud. Super proud. Text me when you can, yeah?" Roy said, and Harry felt weirdly emotional, like he wanted to cry. The last and final message was from Brad and it was arguably his favourite.  
"You show that Louis who's boss. He's gonna think you're fit as. Good luck, little one. Love you :) x" Just as he was about to reply he heard his name called out. His neck snapped up and his face paled.   
"Breathe, H." His Mum reminded and he took a big breath. The crew member waltzed over, and stopped at Harry's family's circle of chair.   
"If you'd all like to follow me, it's your turn up next." He smiled. Gemma grabbed her brothers hand and walked with him behind their escort. They went into the backstage area and were stopped when they reached a collection of TV's with Dermot O'Leary stood in front of them.

"I'll leave you with Dermot. Good luck!" The staff member bid his goodbye and scurried off.   
"Hiya, I'm Dermot and I'm assuming you're Harry?" He outstretched his hand towards Harry.  
"Yeah, that's me." Harry smiled, shaking his hand. On the screen the last person had just been buzzed off, which, by the way, didn't make Harry feel too great, and had walked off of the stage.  
"Well, that's your cue. Good luck mate!" Dermot patted him on the back. Before he could move though, someone grabbed him from behind and kissed his head. And another. And another.  
"Anyone else want a kiss?" Dermot joked as Harry playfully stumbled away. He walked up the stairs, got handed a microphone then out onto the stage.

The lights were bright, blinding even and the sound of roaring applause filled his ears, and strangely he didn't feel quite as nervous now he was there. He took one last calming breath before standing still on the X and turning to face the judges. 

God, he was even prettier in real life.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry didn't dare move his eyes from Louis, because he's real. Louis Tomlinson is real and he's sat in front of Harry. The other judges smiled but they got lost in the midst of Louis' slight smirk. Harry brought the microphone to his mouth and started to speak.  
"Hi-er-my name's Harry Styles, I'm 18 and Im from Holmes Chapel." He got out almost perfectly, just like he had rehearsed.  
"Hi Harry, tell me a bit-" Simon Cowell started before realising the boy was not actually listening to him, instead staring at someone.  
Simon looked at Louis and then back at Harry who was in awe at the pop star on the panel.  
"Is there someone you want to say Hi to?" Simon asked Harry, snapping back his attention.  
"Um-yeah..I mean-Louis." He finally squeezed out, wanting to slap himself for stuttering so much.  
"Well hello to you to!" Louis Walsh interjected, knowing full well it wasn't him Harry was referring to.   
"The other Louis." Harry shyly corrected.  
"Hi." Harry waved at Louis, it coming out slightly weird.  
"H-Hi." Louis warped his voice to mimic Harry's tone.

Harry smiled so hard he thought his cheeks my fall off.   
"You alright lad?" His smile is beautiful a thought running through more than one persons head.  
"Yeah. I'm a huge fan. Like embarrassingly huge." He revealed, kind of regretting it almost immediately.   
"Thank you! Means a lot. No need to be embarrassed, I'm amazing int'I? Tell me a bit about yourself?" He laughed, and Harry laughed back.  
"Well-I work in a bakery. I want to study Law, Sociology and something else I haven't decided."  
"Very nice!" Louis complimented and Harry thought his heart was going to burst, or his knees give out. Or both.  
"Well, the stage is yours. Take it away!" He encouraged. Harry curtly nodded before taking a deep breath and starting to sing.

Isn't she lovely?  
Isn't she wonderful?  
Isn't she precious?  
Less than one minute old  
I never thought through love we'd be  
Making one as lovely as she  
But isn't she lovely made from love?

Thank god that's over, was the first thought that came back to Harry after he had stopped singing. It was like he had blacked out and in a way he was glad, he couldn't worry if he couldn't really feel it. He looked at the judges to see them all clapping, including Louis and that's all he had ever wanted. He took a little bow before shaking out his hair and standing up straight. The applause of the audience rung in Harry's ears and he gawked at it all, adrenaline coursing through his veins. Louis Walsh was the first one to speak.

"Well, I thought that was good! But I just don't think you've got enough experience or confidence yet." He critiqued, Harry taking it well just saying "Ok."  
But then the audience started booing. Loud.  
"Do you know what? I don't think they booed you loud enough." Simon quipped and Harry even let out a little "Boo." of his own.  
"Well I thought that was brilliant." Simon said trying to lift Harry's spirit.  
"And me. I thought you were fantastic. Better than me almost. Think you're coming for my job." Louis jeered.  
"No, God no. Thank you so much." Harry was trying to will himself to not cry. Louis Tomlinson just said his singing was nearly as good as his. His attempt at not crying clearly wasn't working as Louis could see his eyes shine over.

He took a second to think about it, and then suddenly pushed his chair back from the desk and jogged up to the stage.  
"No w-way." Harry whispered to himself as Louis made his way up the stair as was walking towards him. Harry made it easier for him and took a few paces forward.  
"Come here lad." Louis smiled just before pulling Harry in.  
Oh my god. Louis Tomlinson is giving me a hug. The thought alone was enough to let the tear slip down Harry's cheek. Louis' hand was on the back of Harry's head and he was holding him tight. He wrapped an arm around L  
"You were amazing." He whispered to the younger boy.  
"You're amazing. I-I love you." Harry rushed out.  
"Love you too." They pulled back and Louis observed the other boys face.  
"Happy tears?"  
"Of course, always." He grinned. They hugged once more, this one a lot quicker before Louis excused himself back to his seat.

"So I'm gonna kick this off with a yes." Nicole said, Harry must've zoned out for her critique, but she clearly like him enough to put him through.  
"Yes from me too." Simon smiled, Harry never really cared for him. Asshole if you ask him.  
But, he was still grateful and thanked him.  
"I'm gonna have to say no." Louis Walsh admitted. Harry sort of knew it was coming but it was still a bit upsetting.  
"Ok." Harry nodded again, not sure what else he's supposed to do. He looked to the other Louis who was beaming wide.  
"Well I think it's pretty obvious but. It's a yes. Well done lad!" He winked. He fucking winked.   
"Thank you. So much." Harry took one last look at Louis who waved tinily and he scurried off the stage. He picked up the pace and ran to his Mum.  
"Oh my god." He exclaimed as he fell into his Mum's loving embrace.  
"Louis. He- Louis hugged me Mum. I got a cuddle off of a Louis." He was most definitely in a state of shock.  
"I know I saw darling! You also got through H!"   
"I know, but Louis!" He laughed, he couldn't believe it. He didn't even care that he got through. Well he did, of course he did, that means he can see Louis again. Dermot bid Harry his due congratulations and the rest of them goodbyes. He held hands with Anne and Robin as they walked out to the car park, them all having smothered him with kisses. Their family friends all went in their own car as they all bundled in to Anne's car.

"Well done loser." Gemma sarcastically congratulated before ruffling his hair.  
"You were actually good. How was the cuddle with your man?"  
"God it was amazing. He smelt so nice. Like, warm, comforting, like home. He put his hand on my head. It was amazing Gem. I never want to wash again." He reminisced on the already to distant for his liking memory as he laid on the window.   
"That's actually gross. Here I've got something you might like to see." Gemma was scrolling on her phone and then Harry felt a ping on his.  
He checked it and it was a text from Gem. It was a picture and as Harry clicked on it he gasped. It was a picture of the hug. Their hug. Louis holding Harry in his arms. The single best moment of his life.  
"H-How did you?"  
"Took it on the screen. Knew you would like it."   
"I love it! Thank you." He leaned over and awkwardly hugged his older sister, the seatbelts making it rather tricky.

He sent it to his mates in the groupchat with a warning:  
"Not sure if I can show you this, but it should be on TV soon, just don't share it about. But yeah this happened...!!!"  
He also set it as his phone wallpaper so whenever he looks at his phone he's reminded of that moment. Exhausted and overwhelmed, he laid on the window once again and drifted off, dreaming of Louis and his wonderful hugs.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was on some sort of high for the days and even weeks after his audition. His friends at school wanted to hear all about it, and he told them bits and bobs, which he probably shouldn't have, but overall he did a good job at keeping it hush hush. It's hard, you see, when you achieve your life goal of meeting Louis Tomlinson but you can't go into detail about it. Especially for Harry, the lad can chatter for England. It was the day before bootcamp, and Harry was barely nervous. His friends had hyped him up pretty decently, so now he had a bit more confidence. He's definitely got Louis' vote, that he knows for certain. What he didn't like, was the rest of it being out of his control.

It wasn't like his audition, where it was down to his performance was the thing that decided his fate. It was just, down to the judges? He didn't like the idea that he couldn't really have a say in how things played out. Okay, maybe he was more nervous than he had originally thought. It was getting on in the evening and the overthinking was doing him no good. He needed to keep his brain occupied, or he would go into complete and utter meltdown mode. He remembered he had an exam to prepare for in the coming week, so instead of stressing about bootcamp, he decided to stress about that instead. He sat on his bed, revision materials sprawled out in front of him and just groaned. He loved Law but it was so content heavy it made his brain ache.  
"Ugh. Gross." He whined and spent about an hour reading over his notes before heading to bed.

Harry got up, mechanically got ready, didn't eat breakfast and then set off in the car once again. It was slightly later this time, them leaving at 7:30. Harry would've been grateful for the lie in, except he didn't really sleep that much at all. Only Anne came with him to the auditorium again in the morning, something in Harry only wanting his Mum to be there. Possibly to save himself any embarrassment if things do go wrong.  
"Are you okay sweetheart?" His Mum asked as they pulled into the car park.  
"Yeah, yeah m'fine Mum."   
"Don't be nervous H. Louis loves you don't he?" She nudged her boy, causing him to roll his eyes and then step out of the car. He slammed the door shut, which was quite therapeutic he will admit, before they headed inside.

There was no long queue for a number this time, as whoever was there had been called back so they knew who they were expecting. However he was still ushered into that same room, into a different area this time however, and was there for about two to three hours total. He felt sick. Really sick. Worse than his audition. He didn't understand, he thought he was more confident this time. There was just...this feeling. This nagging in the pit of his stomach, that no matter what just wouldn't give in.   
"Harry, sweet?" His Mum called from her chair opposite him.  
"Yeah?"  
"You look a bit pale are you okay?" Harry wiped a hand over his face and took a few deep breaths.   
"Yeah, just super nervous." Anne smiled sympathetically at him before standing up and bringing him in to a hug.  
"You've got this. I'm so proud of you. My baby." She comforted and Harry felt so relieved, just there in his mother's arms. He was wrenched from her security when a crew member began rattling off a list of names, Harry's included.

"Okay, guys if you'd all like to follow me." Sue sweetly smiled and led the group of about ten or so, all boys, to the stage area. Harry straightened up his beanie, flattened his green polo and adjusted his cardigan whilst they waited in the wings. Technicians came along and mic-ed them up really quick, not wanting any delays.  
"If you can all just file on to the stage for me and await the judges instructions." The same crew member instructed once everybody had a microphone. Harry was about halfway down the line so ended up centre stage once they had all walked out. He furiously scanned the line from where he was, trying to see his competition. It was kind of silly because it was impossible to judge someone's singing ability based on their looks. He instead began checking out the judges panel. His heart ricocheted against his ribs as he caught sight of Louis. He was wearing a Burberry shirt, and God, did he look just stunning. He also happened to be looking back at Harry. He was looking at Harry. He just meekly smiled and Louis returned it, with instead a big, cheesy flashy, grin. Harry giggled softly staring down at his feet and then Simon began to speak.

"Congratulations on making it through to bootcamp boys! We'd love to take you all through, but as I'm sure you're already aware, that isn't the case. You are all very talented individuals, but the other judges and I, after much deliberation have decided which four of you we would like to bring on with us."   
Harry already wanted to cry. He thinks his hand is shaking, so tucks it behind his back. Simon picks the first boy, not Harry. It's okay, the other three still have a choice.

Cheryl was next. "You were all brilliant lads, but one who particularly shone for us was..." Not Harry.

Louis Walsh now. "We liked you all. That goes without saying. But this guys presence just lit up the stage..." It wasn't Harry either.

Last chance. Louis Tomlinson. His eyes immediately locked with Harry's and he would be lying if he said a small flame of hope didn't just ignite in his stomach from the simple look. It probably shouldn't have. "Well I'm just going to keep this short. Well done to you all, but the final person going through is..."

Not Harry. 

It wasn't Harry. 

Not once when he was revealing who it was, did Louis' gaze stray from Harry, and that only made it ten times worse. When the unfamiliar name rang through Harry's ears, his jaw unintentionally fell slightly slack. Louis' face dropped in, guilt? Eyes still firmly locked on Harry's face and teary eyes. Harry stayed long enough to see Louis mouth what he made out to be "I'm sorry." but he couldn't be sure, because he left before his mouth had finished moving. Yes, he probably looked like an absolute entitled dick storming off like that, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't look at Louis a second longer. He was sobbing, loudly as he made his way to his Mum, who was still in the waiting area. His mic was still on though, so through the speakers, the rest of the contestants and the judges could hear Harry's downfall.  
"Knew you w-weren't fucking g-good enough. Never are. Stupid, stupid, stupid." They heard it all. They heard all his sobs, his chokes, his hurt words.

Louis couldn't take it, he pushed back on the table, to free himself from under it, when Simon stopped him.  
"Leave it Louis. Sore losers are sore losers. Deal with this lot first." His tone was warning, so Louis thought best to listen to him.  
"Well, congratulations to those who made it, and I'm sorry for those of you we can't bring through. Please don't give up." Louis had technically done what Simon had asked, so without another thought, got up from his chair. He jogged up the stage, behind the contestants, ignoring them entirely and carried on jogging until he reached the designated waiting area.   
"Harry?" He called out. He needed to apologise. He knows what this hurt feels like. He hates to think he caused it. He was stood in the middle of the large hall, spinning looking for the boy.  
"Shit. Harry!" He yelled again and instead of the curly headed lad he wanted to see, he was greeted with a kind, gentle looking lady.

"I'm Harry's Mum. Anne." She held out her hand for Louis to shake. Did she know what had happened?  
"Hi. M'Louis. Do you know where Harry went?"  
She held up her other hand, which had Harry's microphone wire tangled up in it. Louis took it from her and looked down at it guiltily.  
"What happened?" Louis asked, even though Anne was probably ten times more confused than he was.  
"He tore this off, and left. He was crying, so I knew what the verdict was. He wouldn't even let me bring him back home. He said he's getting the train, that he doesn't want me to look at him."   
Louis thinks he's going to be sick.  
"I'm sorry. I really am. I know he's a fan and it was the last thing I want to upset him and-" Anne cut him off.  
"Louis, it's okay. He'll come round. These things aren't always fair. It's the music industry. You probably know best than most."

Oh boy, did he know.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is it too late to find him you think?" Louis asked Anne, desperate to apologise to the boy.  
"I think so, sweetheart. Besides would you even be allowed out on your own?" Anne was so sweet, Louis wanted to give her a cuddle and apologise profusely.  
"Out on my own?" Louis quirked an eyebrow in his slight confusion.  
"Yeah, considering you're a huge popstar and all poppet, wouldn't be safe, you out there with no help."   
It never actually occurred to Louis that Anne would know who he was, he didn't know why, just didn't think about it. Anne was also staring to remind him of his own Mum, Louis having to blink back the tears.  
"What's wrong Louis? You're tearing up." Anne cooed and Louis had to turn away and suck in a calming breathe.

"M'sorry. I just feel bad. And you remind me of my Mum-" Louis didn't need to say anymore, Anne just opened her arms and took him in.  
"I'm s-sorry. Why are you being so nice to me? I upset him." He begged himself not to cry, especially not in the arms of the nicest lady he's known since his own mother.  
"Nonsense. Upsetting Harry, upset you too, and I don't want to see you sad, of course I don't. I'm sorry about your Mum sweet, she's so proud of you up there." Louis pulled back and nodded sadly, gratefully.  
"I don't think making Harry sad-"  
"Hey, Louis please, that's enough. Don't beat yourself up. I know my boy, he'll be okay." Louis just hoped that was true, because the alternative hurt his heart more than he would like to admit.

"Tell him I'm sorry. Like stupidly sorry. I had my reasons for doing what I did, I promise. He would get hurt either way." He mumbled the last part, more as a reassurance to himself.  
"I know you did. I'll talk to him. Thank you Louis." She smiled, rubbing the boys shoulder gently.  
"Don't thank me. It's my pleasure meeting you Anne." They bid their goodbyes and Anne was just about to start heading off to her car when she heard Louis shout for her, sounding awfully panicked. She spun round to find the boy dragging along his larger body guard since he was now outside.  
"Is everything alright?" Anne checked and Louis nodded.  
"Yeah, yeah. This is Paul, Paul this is Anne."  
He turned to Paul "Anne is Harry's mum. Remember Harry? Who I was telling you about the other day?"   
"Yes yes, sweet lad he is." Paul smiled and Louis turned back to address Anne.

"I just had a thought, could you maybe give him this?" He handed Anne a small piece of paper, which she opened and looked at, slightly shocked.  
"Are you sure?" She confirmed.  
"Positive. Don't give it to him yet, in a week or so, I'm hoping it'll cheer him up?"  
"I'm most certain it will. I'll give it to him after he's had some time." Louis smiled happily this time, knowing that this had a solid attempt in cheering him up.  
"I could get in trouble for that, so make sure he keeps it to himself?" Louis asked politely.  
"What could you get in trouble for Tommo?" Paul teased, being in on the little thing, actually being the one to give Louis the idea, after he told him about feeling so guilty.

Anne seemed a little shocked. "I wouldn't want you in trouble Louis." Her voice laced with concern.   
"He's joking, you lump." Louis smacked his chest lightly causing all three of them to giggle. Anne was smitten at the lads childish demeanour, because deep down he was still a child at heart and she could see it.  
"Well, you best get back to Harry. Tell him I'm so so sorry, and to use that. Hopefully I'll see you again sometime."  
"Will do. I'm sure we will love. See you round."  
With that Paul escorted Louis back inside and Anne got in her car and drove home.

Despite having to wait twenty minutes for the train, Harry still didn't regret his choice. He couldn't dare face his Mum after that embarrassment. The train finally rattled up to the platform and Harry wiped his face before stepping up and on to the carriage, finding an empty seat and slumping down in it with a huff. He looked down at the lock screen of his with a bittersweet smile across his face. He still loved Louis, still was his biggest fan, and that's what made it all the worse in his opinion. He was his biggest fan and all he wanted was his approval and he couldn't even get that. One minute Louis was saying he loved his voice, and the next he's sending him home, choosing somebody else over him.

The more he thought about it the more he felt his eyes flooding with tears again. He didn't want to cry, not now, what was crying going to do anyways. He wasn't going to cry. Except he was. Lots. 

Why couldn't have I been good enough?

Why didn't he like me?

Why did none of them like me?

Why am I always such a failure?

For God's sake Harry! 

He was crying so hard he was hiccuping as the train pulled in to the next stop. It was another four stops and then a ten minute walk until Harry was home and he planned to utilise it effectively in calming down. Let's just say that plan fell through the cracks.

When Anne pulled up to the driveway, it was clear that she beat Harry home. And was she glad she did. When she opened the door Robin and Gemma were stood there, smiling widely, which soon both fell when they realised Harry wasn't there.  
"What happened Mum?" Gemma asked, despite deep down, already knowing.  
"He didn't get through. He asked to get the train, said he was too embarrassed, so he's on his way."  
Robin sighed and wrapped an arm around Anne as she walked in.  
"I can understand why he likes Louis so much now. He's a lovely lad. Had a long conversation with him."  
"Mum?!" Gemma exclaimed. "You spoke to Louis? Please tell me Harry was there. He'd have kittens if he wasn't."  
Anne just slowly shook her head.  
"I don't think he's too happy with Louis at the moment."  
"What, why? They seemed to get on really well at the audition?" Robin questioned.  
"I know. But it was Louis' call whether he got through or not. And he went with not."

The front door rattled open and in stepped a broken and forlorn Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come here, baby." Anne cooed as she rose from her place on the sofa. The boy shuffled forward before gratefully collapsing into her open embrace, unbeknownst that Louis was in the same predicament just an hour earlier. Anne felt her own heart shatter within its cage as her son hiccuped into her shoulder, a wet patch forming on her cardigan.  
"It's okay, buddy." Robin was standing next to Harry now rubbing the boys back, and he wanted a hug from him to.  
"W-Want Rob." He whispered to his Mum and she hushed the crying boy and rocked him into his Stepdad's cuddle.  
"It's alright, little lad." Robin gently whispered and Harry clung to his shirt.

After a few seconds Harry's posture changed dramatically, spiking Robin and Anne's attention. Gemma had sloped off, not liking seeing her brother like this, so was in search of something to cheer him up.  
"You okay Hazza? Gone a bit pale." His Mum worried. He shook his head frantically before ripping himself from Robin's hold and sprinting to the sink in the kitchen. He was glad he did because he definitely would not have made it upstairs before his stomach decided to pump itself out.  
"Gems! Bring a bucket for Harry please! Quickly!" Anne shouted up to her as she ran in to the kitchen.  
"Oh darling." She cooed as she saw him, head hung in the sink, body still trying to make him sick.  
"Deep breaths." Robin tried to help, as he brought the boy a bottle of water.

"I'm s-sorry." Harry croaked before puking again.  
"Don't be sorry, it's okay, not your fault eh?" Robin looked at Anne worriedly as the retching turned into crying as well.  
"Course it's my fault. It-It's all my f-fucking fault." With that, as bad as he felt for swearing and leaving them with the mess to clear up, Harry stormed off to his room. He bumped into Gemma on the way, snatching the bucket from her hands and continuing his strop to his room. As soon as he got up the stairs he threw up once more in the bathroom this time, before clearing up and going for a much needed lie down. He opened the door and his heart stung as he set eyes on his poster. His most treasured and loved poster. 

There was a small nagging in the back of his brain telling him to take it down. But he couldn't do that, after all he still was deep in his obsession, his heart was just a little sore. Sore because your so called "idol" rejected you his own brain reminded him. Louis did it for a reason, he promised himself. He didn't know the reason, but he knew there had to be one. Harry was confused by it all, if he was being honest. At the first audition, he did so well he got a hug. At the recollection of his still favourite memory of all time, Harry thought he could feel the chip in his heart repair itself every so slightly. The glue must have been shockingly bad, however, as he continued to ponder he realised no matter how good he was at the audition, Louis still didn't want him.

He was crying, yet again and decided he wanted to go to bed, not caring that it was barely into the evening yet. He got on his pyjamas for once, and snuggled under the duvet. His Mum knocked on the door after a little while and he grumbled for her to come in.  
"How are you feeling?"   
"Like sh-"  
"Harry. Language." She reminded, gently and with a giggle.  
"Sorry. Awful." He looked it too, Anne must admit. He looked green and just not himself.  
"Want something to eat?" All she was met with was a shake of the head from Harry.  
"Gemma told me to tell you to check Twitter." She smiled, already knowing what he was about to see.  
"No way!" He shot up as he covered his mouth in shock.  
"That's you!" He exclaimed, giggling.

On Twitter, was pap pictures of Louis that had not long been released. Harry follows hundreds of Louis update and fan accounts so his timeline was inundated with these pictures.  
"Louis Tomlinson spotted outside Manchester Arena in the midst of shooting X Factor, with Bodyguard Paul and unnamed woman." One popular account captioned the pictures, of Louis, Paul and his Mum standing by her car.  
"Yeah, that's me darling. Me and Louis." She wiggled her eyebrows, just happy to see her son laughing again.  
"How the hell did that happen?" He asked still laughing.  
"Well, after you left he came searching for you, shouting for you and everything." Harry's mouth dropped open into a small "o" shape.  
"Yeah and I told him you left, we spoke for a bit and he said I reminded him of his Mum."

"Jay." Harry whispered. He remembered seeing she had passed and he couldn't help but cry. He imagined it being his own Mum, and he just tried to begin to imagine how Louis was feeling.  
"Yeah. Well, he gave me a hug-"  
"Oh Jesus." Harry flopped down on to the bed and his Mum continued talking after laughing softly.  
"And he told me to tell you he was, and I quote 'stupidly sorry'. We then said goodbye but then he ran outside to give me something he had forgotten." Anne stopped, knowing she shouldn't have told Harry that.   
"What? What the hell did he give you Mum?"  
"Well it's for you, obviously, but he said I shouldn't give it to you yet." Harry laughed and sprung out of bed tugging on his Mum's arm. 

"Show me, please. Please." He begged, pouting and she couldn't say no to that.  
"Here then." She handed him the note and left him in peace. He shakily exhaled before opening the letter and beginning to read it.

"Dearest Harry,

I am so sorry for sending you home. I did what I had to do. I feel so bad for making you cry, please don't cry anymore. I hope that we can meet again someday and end things on better terms? I drew you this to hopefully make you smile. You can sell it on ebay if you want, I won't be mad. Here's my number (please don't give it out I will get crucified.) Text me sometime?

Love, 

Louis xx"

On the letter was a little green post it note with on one side, two stick figures with "Harry" and "Louis" above their heads. The stick figure which was supposedly Harry had crude curls on his head, both of them holding microphones. On the back it simply said:

"To Harry x  
Love from Louis"

With his signature smiley next to his name. Harry didn't know how to process any of it. He slipped the post it into his clear phone case, and placed the letter on his night stand.

He knew it was meant to make him feel better.  
He had just got Louis' autograph and a handwritten letter. So, why, oh why, did it make him feel ten times worse?


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days were a rough few for poor Harry. The letter seemed to have spurred on some depressive episode of sorts. The logistics of it were admittedly a bit confusing, he should feel better after the letter, but instead it just seemed to act as the last straw, the final thing to tip him over the edge. He flat out refused to go to school the Monday after his audition, and Anne and Robin let him stay home, him clearly not being in the adequate mindset. The Tuesday however, was when he got sick. His body was tired and exhausted, and Harry not giving it enough fuel to work correctly made him ill.

He was a hot, sweaty mess, throwing up anything his stomach could possibly reject. He was also worse for wear from not eating, so instead of it being food his body was bringing up, it was just bile and acid. Lovely. 

Anne would come in every so often, placing a cold flannel on the boys burning head, and checking his temperature to see if his fever was breaking. Harry was shivering despite his soaring temperature.   
"Bunny? Talk to me." She coaxed and Harry opened his eyes.  
"Hi Mum." He attempted a smile before coughing and heaving.   
"Oh baby." Anne was in pain herself, any mother would be, seeing their kid so ill and distraught.

The Wednesday went the same, Harry barely sleeping a wink, his cough worsening, but he was able to keep fluids down now. He had moved from his bed once to get showered. One shower in three days was not the most ideal, and certainly out of character, but it was all he had the mental and physical strength to endure. He changed into fresh pyjamas just before Robin came up the stairs to bring him some tea, toast and comfort.  
"Hey big guy." He smiled warmly at Harry who rolled over onto his back.   
"Why the tears bud?" He asked as he saw them flowing down the boys crimson cheeks. It was more often than not nowadays that Harry was sporting salty streams down both his cheeks.  
"I'm s-so t-tired, but the..sleeps not fixing it. I feel so horrid Pa."  
"I bet you do H. Mum and I rung the doctors and they said it's just a nasty bug I'm afraid."

Harry was sobbing now, Robin placing his tea and toast on the desk to the side of Harry's bed so he could hold him.  
"C'mere. Come on. Shh kiddo, I've got ya." He coddled him until the wracked sobs turned into small whimpers instead.  
"Listen for a second. The doctors said the stress on your body is making you feel worse. You need to try and relax okay? Stop stressing and beating yourself up over things that can't change."

Harry knew he was right, but he just felt so down he didn't know what to do with himself.  
Harry wasn't best pleased about hearing that from Robin, so he laid back down, covered himself over and turned away from him.   
"Harry, don't be like that." The boy just huffed in response.  
"This isn't good for you H. You need to let go."   
"Leave me alone. I can't let go. Just go. Please." It did hurt him, asking Robin to leave when he's been nothing but nice, but he can't keep his defences up anymore and he wanted to be alone.  
"Okay buddy. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Robin rubbed his back gently in support, showing he wasn't mad.  
"S'ok. I just need some time."  
"Of course. I'll send Mum up in a bit." Harry really didn't want that but didn't have the means to argue anymore.

He went to his contacts and he hovered over the "Louis <3" that he had put in the day he got the letter. It still didn't sink in that that was the Louis Tomlinson's number he had in his phone. He didn't use it, didn't know what to say. Instead he just went to his Twitter DM's , which Louis had thankfully left open, and wrote to him there. He wasn't the only one with Louis' number in his phone however, Anne had it too. She had sent Robin to grab the letter off of the side and he managed to do so after placing down the snacks for Harry.  
Anne put in the number and immediately text it.

To: Louis Tomlinson  
Hi Louis, it's Anne. I don't know if Harry has text you yet, but he's seriously not in a good place. His really sick and really down, and I don't know what to do with him. I was hoping you could help, considering he would probably choose you over me. Hope you're ok x

When the text from an unknown number pinged through to his phone, Louis nearly screamed with excitement. He thought that Harry had finally text him and he can finally feel a bit better now. But no, this text was not what he was expecting at all.  
"Tommo, you alright lad?" Liam checked from his position on the other end of Louis' sofa.  
"Yeah, yeah all good. I'll be back in a sec." He jumped up from his place between Niall and Zayn and ran to his nearest bathroom. Yeah, the lads still hung out on the regular. Just because they went their separate ways as a band, doesn't mean they had to split as friends right?

Anyways, Louis sat on the toilet lid and read the message over and over again. This sick pit in his stomach grew and just made him feel like what he's sure Harry must be feeling like.  
He text back.

To: Anne  
Hiya Anne. I'm doing okay, how are you? I'm so sorry, I haven't stopped thinking of him, and just hoping he'd text but I've got nothing. I feel so awful. I'll try and sort something, but I don't think that's very true. Harry doesn't seem to be particularly happy with me at all. Thanks for contacting me, means a lot. Talk to you soon :)

With that, Louis sent the message and swiped off the messaging app. How can I contact him? Louis pondered before opening up Twitter. Harry was a huge fan, he knew that, and huge fans always had Twitter, in his experience. He went to the search bar and typed in "Harry Styles" and began searching.  
It wasn't long before he found an account with a picture of an oddly familiar hug set as the profile image. He clicked on the account and saw a quote from his song Perfect Now in the bio.   
"keep your head up love <3" it read. Louis looked at the handle and realised it mirrored his own being "Harry_Styles" much like his "Louis_Tomlinson". 

He smiled and sent a silent prayer that this was his Harry, and as he read the tweets he soon realised it was. 

"Harry_Styles:  
Don't you love being so sick that you can't even keep down tea :(."

That was the most recent tweet, and Louis' smile was soon wiped off his face. He pressed like on the tweet and then opened up the message function, to be met with a flurry of texts from Harry. He skimmed them, but focused on the most recent one.

"Hi Lou, it's me. I'm so sick right now and it's pissing me off. I'm so tired and no matter how much I sleep it never gets better. Why did you do this to me?"

Louis officially felt sick now. He had to fix it, he knew he did. So he started to type out his own message. It's safe to say, when the notifications   
"@Louis_Tomlinson liked your tweet."   
"@Louis_Tomlinson sent you a message."   
came through, Harry didn't quite know what to do next.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my god." Harry muttered to himself. His thumb ghosted over the unopened message, before he decided on a whim to open it.   
"No." He seethed, remembering the surplus of messages he had sent to Louis over years. Actual years worth of drama, life updates and basically everything Harry found worthy of writing down. He used Louis' DM's as a diary of sorts, just messaging to get it off his chest, finding it very cathartic. He didn't expect him to read them, at all, and now they're all there for him to read and laugh at at his own expense. Reading the message made him feel a bit better about that particular issue though.

"Hi H, it's Louis :) I'm sorry you're not feeling well bug, I know we didn't end things on the best note, so I was wondering if you wanted to meet up and talk things over. There's a coffee shop near mine, and theres no paps allowed so we can go there so you don't have your privacy invaded. Speaking of privacy, don't worry about the messages, I won't read them, they're not for me to read. Let me know, would love to see you again x Text me, please? x"

Harry skimmed over the message and it sunk in that Louis wanted to see him again, to talk to him. He wanted to him to text him. As much as Harry wasn't particularly keen on either idea, he considered a reply to be the most decent route to take. 

"Hey Louis. I don't think meeting up is the best idea, I wouldn't want to get you sick after all. It's okay, I wasn't ever expecting you to open them, like ever haha. Thank you for the letter and your number, I just didn't know what to say. The post it note is in my phone case btw, I like it a lot :)"

Louis decided it was probably best to come out of the bathroom now, since he had spent suspiciously long in there now, he was walking out when the reply from Harry came through. He skipped back into the boys and collapsed onto Liam, laying his head in his lap and kicking up his feet. "What's got you so giddy?" Liam chortled as he ran a hand through Louis' hair.   
"Nobody." He blushed and he covered his face when he realised that he slipped up. "Louis' got a fancy man! Who is he? He hot?" Zayn teased, bouncing over from the other side of the sofa.  
"Leave him." Louis sulked, burying his face into the bottom of Liam's stomach.   
"Look he's gone all shy." Niall cooed. It was only then they realised the hiccuping, and Liam felt the wet patch on his stomach.  
"Lou? What's wrong? No, don't cry." Liam rubbed his back, Zayn encouraged him to sit up and he did all bleary eyed.  
"I'm such an asshole. He hates me. I don't blame him." He murmured and the boys all exchanged weird, worried looks. "Harry?" Niall mouthed to Zayn and he shrugged. Louis had told them about the young boy he had to send away, and none of them could understand why he was so torn up by sending the little guy home.  
"Is it about Harry? Did he text you?" Liam asked and Louis nodded. "I found his Twitter. I feel like shit. He's sick, and it's my fault. He doesn't even want to meet up. Fuck." Louis choked and he pulled his knees to his chest.  
"To be honest Louis, I don't know why you're so hung up on him. He wasn't that good, you let him go. Yeah, he was a fan but life goes on Louis. If he was such a big of a fan, wouldn't he be jumping at any opportunity to meet up with you?" Zayn's intentions weren't supposed to be mean, but it certainly came across that way. "What the hell Z?" Niall questioned. 

"Thanks a fucking lot mate. You don't get it do you? Moron." With that Louis stormed off and up into his room, not before shouting back to the boys, telling them to show themselves out. He text Harry again and it wasn't long before his, albeit disappointing reply pinged through.

"Don't worry about me getting sick, love. It's the least of my worries. I know you probably don't like me very much now, but please can we just talk things through?"

He knew he sounded desperate, but he didn't care.

"I'm sorry, Louis. I can't"

Louis lobbed his phone at the wall before his reason could catch up. Harry went to bed with a heavy conscience. Thursday was no different to the day before, however Friday, Friday was very different. He went back to school, and it would have been okay, if the episode of X-Factor hadn't had aired last night. He got teased for it, so now not only did he have the voices in his head telling him he was a failure, but everyone in his school too. 

He stormed out of the school, not even halfway through the day after a particularly nasty comment was made in his English class. He thinks the girls name is Freya, but he's not too sure, "Did you see? Gay boy got rejected by his crush on national tv. Serves him right." she snarled, and he couldn't take it anymore. He went to reception and told them a lie about spewing up, they believed it and called his Mum to come and bring him home.

"What happened, poppet?" Anne asked as soon as they climbed into the car. Harry didn't say a single word, just let the tears roll and roll off of his cheeks. He was so bloody sick of crying. He feels like he hasn't stopped since he got sent home. He didn't know how he was going to ever show his face to the light of day again. When they got home, Anne knew something was seriously up when Harry raised his voice at her. 

That was so unexplainable and out of character for him, all she wanted was her happy little boy back.


	9. Chapter 9

After sleeping the stress of yesterday off, Harry felt awful for yelling at his Mum. Yet he made no attempt to apologise because that meant facing her and he can't when he feels this bad.  
Louis also felt bad, for smashing his phone, not for giving Zayn an earful, he deserved that. It was only a small crack, admittedly, but still there was no need to do that, because it didn't change anything. He still felt just as guilty as when his phone was in mint condition.

Harry opened his eyes, and just started crying. Just like that. Wailing like a little baby, because he was just too overwhelmed and he hated feeling like this. His Mum was stood at the door and burst in.  
"I'm s-sorry. M-Mum I'm so sorry." Anne immediately rushed over to him, sitting in the bed and pulling her son into her embrace.  
"It's okay. It's alright baby." She pushed his unwashed hair from his face before he collapsed into her shoulder.  
"What happened Hazzy? What did they say?" Call it Mother's intuition, but Anne knew something happened at school yesterday, bullying of sorts.  
"T-They saw. The episode. And they were like...g-gay boy got rejected and that I deserved it." Anne didn't say anything. Didn't know what to say.

Harry didn't deserve that. He doesn't deserve any of this pain. Anne could see the old Harry slipping away, through her fingers, her barely just able to latch on and keep him there. She needed to do something, and fast. So, she did what she thought best. Texted Louis Tomlinson, of course.

To: Louis Tomlinson  
Hi Louis. I need your help, and fast. I'm sorry to be a bother but it's Harry and I'm honestly so worried. He's getting teased at school and I don't know how much more he can take. What can we do? 

When Louis saw the text from Anne, he knew it couldn't have been good. He was right, it wasn't. He got out of bed and showered in two minutes flat. He got dressed as he thought of a reply to Anne, and more importantly how to help. He threw the duvet tidily over the bed and sat down, pulling his sweater into his hands as he typed.

To: Anne  
Oh god. I messaged him yesterday asking to meet and he denied but I'll try it again now. Maybe give him a bit of encouragement?

Anne was happy enough with that. She had laid Harry down and tucked him and just held onto his hand as he scrolled through his phone. He gasped a little when yet another message on Twitter from Louis popped through.  
"Who is it honey?" She asked, despite already knowing.  
"L-Louis." He whispered.  
"What? You have to answer it H! Oh my god!" She did a pretty good job at acting surprised if she did say so herself.

"Hey Harry. I was just wondering if you had changed your mind about meeting up. I can do today. Just 5 minutes of your time to explain. Please?"

"Well? What did he say?" Anne ushered. Harry was chewing on his fingernails before he answered his Mum.  
"He wants to meet up. Today. I'm not sure."  
"Harry! Are you kidding? Louis Tomlinson, who you've loved since you were like ten, wants to meet up and you want to say no?" Hearing his Mum put it like that made Harry realise how big of an opportunity it is and how stupid he is for even thinking of saying no, let alone actually saying it yesterday.  
"Yeah. Yeah, ok." He smiled and Anne clapped excitedly.

"Yeah. I'll come. Text me the address?" 

Harry wanted to sound calm despite screaming internally at this point. Louis didn't take any thought into hiding his screams, letting out a loud "Yes!" when he saw Harry had agreed.

"Amazing! Can't wait to see you, love. I don't have your number, drop me a text so I can save it? x"

Ok. Harry can do that, he thinks. He texts Louis a simple "Hi, it's Harry." and not two minutes later is he receiving the address and the time for this secluded, pap free coffee shop, which is only twenty minutes from Harry's house. Harry doesn't put that much effort into his appearance, chucking on a hoodie, black skinny jeans and black boots before his in his Mum's car. They drive in silence, Harry still biting at his finger nails. Anne parked up and sent her son off with a kiss to the forehead. She promised to stay in the car for if anything went wrong.

Harry walked into the shop, a security guard stopping him.  
"ID? This isn't a Starbucks kid. If you want that there's one over the road." The guard pointed.  
"No-I..Um-"  
"He's with me." Louis placed a hand on the guards shoulder. He smiled at Harry, who returned it shyly. He gawked at the interior, it was what Harry imagined the Ritz to look like. It was plain white for the most part, with golden chandeliers. Tables and chairs filled the room but it was empty. There was a bar where there was only one barista but it was bigger than any he's ever seen before.  
"Ah ok. Nice to see you again Tomlinson. Enjoy you two." He stepped to the side and Louis outstretched a hand which Harry gratefully took and he began leading them to the back. Harry tried not to cry, he really did, at least not this early but it couldn't be helped. Louis stopped walking when he heard the little sniffles.

"No, no, no. Don't cry. It's okay, you're okay." Louis spun round, leaving his arms open, but not stepping forward in case Harry didn't feel comfortable. He did though, and practically threw himself at the boy. Louis was grateful that Harry wasn't any taller than he was, otherwise it would've been a bit embarrassing as he would've probably fell. They stood about the same height, Louis being the tiniest bit taller. Tiniest.  
"Breathe for me. Such a brave boy. Should we sit down?"  
Louis felt a little shake from Harry's head from where it was buried deep in the crook of his neck.  
"No? We can't stand all day Haz." Louis chucked, holding Harry's head at the top of his neck, scratching gently underneath the hood.  
"Come on, look. We'll go in the booth and we can still cuddle if you want, yeah?" Harry lifted his head up embarrassed, muttering a small "Hi."  
"Hey there." Louis laughed softly, sitting down and Harry schooching next to him.

"M'Sorry for crying. It's a lot." Louis wrapped a comforting arm around Harry's shoulder, rubbing slightly.  
"I know. Oh, bug. Come here." Harry was biting his bottom lip and didn't even attempt to fight the tear that skipped over his cheek and fell straight in his lap. Harry tried to warn Louis, stating how he didn't want him to get ill.  
"Don't care. You need a cuddle. Stop resisting mister, you know you want to." Harry complied and the hug was at an awkward angle but they made it work. Harry had calmed down, eventually and Louis sat back, scanning him over. He looked frail, his eyes sporting dark heavy bags, his cheekbones sunken and lips pale. He kept his hood up, presumably to hide himself, Louis wasn't going to make him take it down if he felt better with it up.

No way was this the same bright, bubbly boy that he saw at bootcamp last week. That he sent away. Right, this was all his fault. He noticed Harry's hands shaking as he bit on his nails. Louis took the hand from his mouth and held it in his own.  
"You're shaking. It's okay, it's just me." It was very intimidating for Harry, because this was Louis he was sat with, his life was a mess, everything hurt, but Louis Tomlinson had just given him a cuddle. It was a lot.  
"Listen, Harry-"  
"Don't say sorry." He snapped.  
"What?" Louis was still holding his hand, and squeezed it a little.  
"Don't..Don't say sorry." He repeated once again.  
"But I am sorry? Like really sorry."  
Harry laughed under his breath, and Louis sensing something was wrong, dropped his hand.

"Haz-"  
"I don't know, Louis okay?" Consider Louis well and truly baffled at this point.  
"It's just, sorry doesn't change it."  
"Yeah, I know that, but can you let me explain?" Harry wiped over his face with a hand, huffing loudly.  
"It doesn't matter though does it Louis?" He was getting frustrated now, and Louis knew from experience that this was just how the hurt was presenting itself.  
"H, deep breaths ok?" 

"No! Don't you get it? As much as I want to accept your apology, it doesn't make it go away!" Harry's voice was raised as he cried.  
"It doesn't stop the hurt, it doesn't stop them picking on me at school, stop them calling me gay boy, telling me that I deserved to get rejected by you! Sorry doesn't fix it Louis! Sorry doesn't fix that I'm never good enough for anything or anyone."

"No, Harry that's not true." Louis could see the sheer amount of pain radiating from the boy as he spoke and his heart just ached for him.  
"It is fucking true and you know it!" He was certainly taken aback by that, but not offended. He deserved it, if anything.  
"Love, come on-"  
"No, don't call me that! B-Because that's acting like you care!" Harry had put a bit of distance between the two, Louis making no effort to close it.  
"I do care, bunny."  
"How? You fucking hug me at the audition, only me by the way, make me think I have decent shot at least, and then look me in the eyes while you kick me to the curb? What the actual shit Lou?"

"Everything alright boys?" The barista checked as he walked over to the table.  
"Fine Greg." Louis smiled.  
"Fine? It's not fucking fine! You know what, screw you." Harry jumped up and started heading for the door.  
"Shit, shit, shit." Louis whispered to himself as he pushed out of the booth and made after him.  
"Harry! Harry come on. Please!" He begged and managed to grab his arm as he neared the door. His head snapped round and his red, wet eyes glared at Louis.  
"Do not touch me. Fuck you." His spite dripping off of each word. Louis let go and stood back, mouth ajar and eyes stinging. Harry barged past the security guard and straight out the door. Louis went to follow him, still shouting.  
"No can do. You know the rules Tomlinson you can't go out there on your own." The security guard put his arm out stopping Louis in his tracks.  
"No, please. Please I need to go after him. Harry!"  
"Tomlinson you can't-" The security guard touched his shoulder and Louis pushed his arm off. "I fucking know, okay? I'm ringing Paul." 

Harry was seething as he walked back to the car. He went to Twitter immediately searching for Louis.

"Are you sure you want to block user @Louis_Tomlinson?"

Yes.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry?

Let me know you're okay?

I'm so sorry, please just speak to me. I'm so worried.

Wait why aren't these sending?

Harry, why?

Unblock me, I beg you. I need to know you're safe.

"Fuck!" Louis shouted as he paced up and down the coffee shop waiting for Paul to arrive. After finding out Harry had blocked him on Twitter, he text him only to find our his number was blocked too.  
"He'll come round, kid." The security guard comforted. Greg brought him a coffee, saying it was on the house and he was extremely grateful.  
"Cheers mate." Louis pulled in his lips to a tight, small smile.  
"No worries. Hey, Louis?"  
"Mm?" He hummed, mid sip of coffee.  
"Why do I recognise him? I can't place my finger on it." Louis was sat at the same booth, sulking and Greg came and sat across from him.

"I sent him away at bootcamp." Louis shamefully admitted.  
"That's it! Ah I remember rooting for him, he's got such a beautiful voice-"  
"Yes. I know." Louis bit, not in the mood to have his actions rubbed in his face.  
"Paul's here." Paul himself singsonged as he strolled in to the shop.  
"Thank god." Louis sprinted up, not allowing Paul any time to think before marching outside.   
"Louis mate?" He heckled as he jogged after the boy.   
"He's gone." 

"He's gone! Paul he fucking left!" Louis was pulling at his hair, and shouting at him.  
"Gonna need you to calm down lad-"  
"How can I fucking calm down?" Paul approached Louis, grabbing his shoulder and he just repeatedly smacked him in the chest.   
"Ok, ok. Let it out." Paul stood there, taking the hits like a champ. Louis rained down hits, they weren't gentle but weren't too hard either.   
"Let's get in the car okay?" Paul took Louis' wrists in one hand and walked them to the escort car.  
"What even happened?" He asked as Louis collapsed into the seat next to him.  
"He blocked me."  
"He what?"

"You what?"  
"I blocked him." Harry explained as he got out the car and into the house.  
"For wanting to apologise?" His Mum said, trying to make sense of it all.   
"I was scared? I don't even know. I feel awful." He bit his bottom lip as he unlocked the front door and went upstairs.  
"Harry let's talk-"  
"No, Mum. Leave me alone." There it was once more. The snappy, on edge boy that was nothing like her son. She made herself a cup of tea, thinking of ways to get him back. Harry sat on his bed, asking his Alexa to play Two of Us as it was very fitting for his current mood. He unblocked Louis. He didn't know why he did it in the first place but there we are.

The messages came through and guilt automatically filled his stomach. He cared, so much and Harry was cold and rude. For what? He picked up a book from his desk and threw it at the wall with a strangled yell. The guilt mixed with the hunger in his stomach, making him feel positively sick. He got up, and picked the book back up and tried reading it but gave up when all he could see were the tears splatted on the page. He pulled out his phone once again and went to Twitter, obviously. 

"@Harry_Styles:  
Remember when you were a kid and all you needed to fix everything was a cuddle and your teddy? :("

Louis may or may not have been refreshing to see if he had been unblocked, and when he had, he may or may not have turned Harry's notifications on. He sighed at the tweet when another one came through.

"@Harry_Styles:  
I'm sorry L."

That was all it said, and Louis was fairly certain L was him. He supposed Harry wasn't brave enough to text him an apology, and that's okay. It's clear the boy wasn't happy, and that changes you, anger and sadness warps you as a person. Louis just wanted to stop it before it was too deep rooted. He told Paul and the driver to make a stop at the store and then they were going somewhere else. He just needed to find out where exactly that somewhere else was. A couple texts was all it took, and then he showed the address to the driver who set it as their destination for after the shop.

Louis knew what he was getting, so whizzed round with Paul before getting back into the car and driving along to his destination. Harry didn't stir as their was a knock at the door downstairs, too busy screaming into his pillow. What it's therapeutic? He only stopped when there was a knock at his door.  
"Honey, what's the yelling for?" Anne's voice was soft and gentle.  
"Go away Mum." Ouch.  
"Baby-"  
"No. I can't do this anymore. Please just go." Anne opened the door, which ripped loud sobs from Harry. She jogged over, cradling him.   
"M-Make it stop. Please. Make it go away."  
"I would if I could darling. You know that." Anne was trying not to cry too, as the sobs tore through Harry's chest, reverberating in hers.

"Someone's here, they'll make you feel better."  
"They can't..It hurts so bad." She hushed him, playing with his curls like she used to,  
to get him to fall asleep as a kid.  
"I don't wanna see anyone. Tell them I'm still sick. I doubt they'd be disappointed."   
"Oh, they would. Come on." Anne kissed his head and let go, Harry whimpering at the loss of his Mum's touch. She left the room, but stood in the doorway as the guest stepped into Harry's room. Harry kept his head in his hands, not looking up as he wiped his tears away.  
"Harry."

He knew that voice. How was he in his house? His head snapped up and was met with the sight of Louis. He scrambled to get up and just launched himself at the boy, Louis dropping the bag he held to catch him. Harry's arms wrapped around Louis' neck, Louis holding him with one arm round the waist, another on the back of the head.   
"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Harry chanted into Louis' shoulder.  
"It's okay, pumpkin." Harry's grip on him was almost strangulating and he wasn't letting up. Louis could feel his breaths shorten and quicken, Harry going slightly limp in his arms.   
"Hey, hey. No. Relax, come on." He was on the verge of a panic attack.

Louis slid them down to the floor, not once letting go of Harry.   
"Breathe, bunny. It's okay, Louis' here. He's got you." He put his hand up the back of Harry's hoodie, knowing from experience skin on skin helps with grounding.  
"See? That's it. He won't let go, promise. Won't let his brave boy go. He's got you." It was working, Harry's breathing became slower, and more regular, and he may have even stopped crying. He lifted his head up and Louis took it, in his free hand, the other one still running comforting circles into the boys back.

"Louis."  
"Harry."   
"You're here?"  
"Of course darling."


	11. Chapter 11

Harry just stared up a Louis, them a tangled mess of limbs on his bedroom floor. Harry was still pulled close to his chest, arms still around his neck too. Louis swiped his thumb under Harry's eyes, clearing any tears as he stared at the younger lad. Harry had just realised that Louis' hand was on his back, he hadn't noticed that before.  
"You okay?" He checked, hand moving from his back to his hip, squeezing gently.  
"Mhm." He hummed laying on Louis' chest.  
"Sorry for being a pain, and blocking you. I was scared, Louis I-"  
"Hush, sweet thing. It's alright. I'm not mad, I understand." Harry's hand found it's way to the nape of Louis' neck and he played with the hair there.  
"M'sorry."  
"Me too, bug." Harry smiled at that.

"I like that one."   
"Bug?" Harry nodded, Louis made a mental note of that. He also started gazing around the room, eyes meeting the serval posters of himself.  
"No!" Harry exclaimed, slapping a hand over Louis' eyes. "You can't look at those."  
"Can I not bub?" He giggled.  
"No. Absolutely not." Louis put his hand over Harry's one which was on his eyes and pulled it down.  
"You're fine love. S'cute."  
"It's embarrassing." If making Harry embarrassed brought that lovely tint to his cheeks, perhaps he'll do it more.  
"You love me." He teased, drawing out the "love."

"Do not."   
"Your shrine of a room says otherwise pup." Harry got up, and pulled Louis with him, directing him to the door.  
"Out. Go. Go on. Leave." He was pushing at Louis' chest, trying to be serious but his big toothy grin betrayed him. Louis bent down and picked Harry up by the waist, throwing him over his shoulder, despite his screaming and kicking.   
"Louis! Put me down!" He laughed loudly, and Louis never wanted him to stop.   
"Don't think I will. Shall we go for a walk?"  
"No!" Harry screeched like a little kid, giggling like one too.  
"You said you wanted me out, so I'm going." Louis had a grip on the top of Harry's thighs and Harry had managed to grab onto the belt loops on Louis' jeans. They were in similar outfits actually, Louis in black skinny jeans and a Burberry shirt. Obviously Harry wasn't in Burberry but the jeans were close enough.

"Lou! Louis! You can go in there. Just put me down!" They were out on the landing now, Louis heading for the stairs.  
"Do not go near the fucking stairs! Louis Tomlinson!" Harry was shouting still, the giggles more present then ever, as he pinged Louis' underwear to get his attention.  
"Hey!" Louis playfully smacked Harry's leg, avoiding his ass.  
"Someone's a feisty little one." He squeezed his thigh and then headed back into the room. Louis threw Harry on his bed with a huff, the boy laughing uncontrollably.  
"I can't believe that just happened." He whispered after a second.  
"What?" Louis was perched next to him on the bed hand carding through his curls, Harry staring at the ceiling. 

"Louis Tomlinson." He said, not knowing how to articulate what he was feeling.  
"That's me." He was in a bit of shock, Louis concluded, he's seen it before in fans.   
"H? Can you hear me munchkin?" He got off the bed and kneeled near Harry's face. He wanted to make sure he wasn't going to pass out, because that's happened too. Harry's probably having a rush of emotions right now.  
"Mhm." Harry turned to him, smiling and putting his hand on his face, just to check he was real really.  
"Gonna sit up? Got something for ya." Harry slid off the bed, and sat in front of Louis on the floor.  
"Close your eyes bug." He did, and covered them with both hands. He got up and grabbed the bag from the other side of the room.

"You're not leaving me are you?"   
"Now, why would I do that. That's cruel. You think I'm cruel Harry?" He could hear that Louis was sitting back in front of him, a bag rustling.  
"Maybe."   
"Oi." Louis flicked his forehead so he dropped his hands and looked at him intently.  
"Hello." Harry whispered.  
"Hello to you too." Louis whispered back, hands tucked behind him so Harry couldn't see.  
"Thought I said eyes shut?"  
"Sorry sir." Harry saluted sarcastically before closing his eyes once more. Louis pulled the first gift out and fluffed it a little.  
"Open up." He did one eye at a time, very suspiciously causing them to both laugh. His sight drifted to the item in Louis' hand and he gasped.  
"Are you for real?" Harry bundled into Louis' arms once again, Louis outstretching an arm behind him so the pair didn't fall.

"Like it?"  
"Love him. So much. Thank you." The younger one was basically sat in the others lap now, not that either party was complaining.  
"You're squashing him." Louis joked, so they both sat back, and he presented Harry with the large fluffy bunny teddy. He took him, eyes gleaming as he inspected his off white fur. Harry gasped just from happiness and Louis copied him. Harry showed him the teddy, as if Louis didn't know what it looked like and he laughed. He leant forward and kissed the bunny dramatically on the head, before doing the same to Harry's forehead.  
"Kisses for bunny." He explained, Harry smiling wider than he thinks he's ever seen.  
"Wanna see what else you got?" 

Harry's face faltered a little bit, causing panic in Louis' heart.  
"What's the matter? What's wrong babe?"  
"It's just- I didn't get you anything." He pouted, and Louis cooed out loud.  
"There's no need to get me anything. It's ok, honestly H."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Absolutely certain. Now look." Louis pulled out another smaller teddy and Harry squealed.   
"I couldn't decided what to get you, so I got both." This one was a lot smaller and was a little tan bear with a blue bow tie.  
"Louis." His green eyes were glazed over as he laid on the Louis' shoulder.  
"You alright bunny?"   
"Thank you so much." He sniffled, arms draped over Louis' shoulders, hands clutching his teddies.

"It's the least I could do. I just want to let you know that I'm so sorry. For everything. For what I did, for what the people at school did. It's not fair. I had a reason though, I promise you I did. I'll explain one day, not now though. Today's been stressful enough." Louis carefully explained, hands on each of Harry's hips.  
"S'lot better now though." The curly haired boy whispered, his breathe hot on Louis' ear.  
"Well I'm glad. Hated seeing you upset, absolutely hated it." Suddenly Harry's tummy grumbled really loudly, eliciting giggled from them both.  
"Got a monster in there?" Louis teased, and Harry looked a bit sad.  
"When did you last eat?"

Silence.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry stood up and got on his bed, facing away from Louis, staring at the wall. Red flags and alarm bells were going off in Louis' mind as he watched the boy cradle his bunny.  
"Talk to me. Don't shut me out. Please." He put his hand on the sad boys back again.  
"Thursday." Harry muttered.  
"What?" Then it clicked, he was answering his question.  
"Thursday? Baby why?"  
"Didn't want it. They called me fat." He didn't tell his Mum about the name calling that started in the halls, but it consisted of the regular "fat" "fag" "bender" that lot. And when his "friends" did nothing to stop it, that's what made it hurt all the more because now he was being bullied and had no friends.  
"No, Harry. You're not fat. Even if you were, it wouldn't make you any less gorgeous, I promise."

Harry turned over and Louis sat him up, kissing his forehead again before slotting himself behind him. He pulled Harry into him by the waist and he laid his curly head back onto him. Their legs tangled comfortably as Louis unlocked his phone.  
"Here doll." He handed it to Harry who just started at Louis with his puffy red eyes.  
"Order whatever you want." It was Uber Eats, and Harry looked up before pressing a kiss to the bottom of Louis' jaw.  
"Don't want you to spend any more money Lou."  
"You're worth it. Come on, pick." A long think and some deliberating with Louis later, Harry decided on McDonalds, getting chips, mozzarella sticks, a milkshake and a McFlurry, Louis getting a Big Mac meal. Harry also asked if they could get a milkshake for Anne and of course Louis agreed. He asked if the rest of them wanted food but Harry explained Robin was at work, Gemma was out and his Mum had eaten not long earlier.

Louis paid and set the delivery address so they sat waiting for their food. It was only then in the comfortable silence that they realised Harry's Alexa was still faintly playing Louis' music.  
"Oh my god." Harry laughed and Louis starting humming.   
"Like this one. Who sings it?"  
"You, you twerp." He joked, noticing Louis' hand resting on his thigh. He picked it up in his own hand, tracing the "28".   
"Not just me." Louis added, as Liam started his part. It was Love You Goodbye, one of Harry's favourites.  
"This is so weird." Harry whispered to nobody in particular.  
"What is?"  
"Just, I've loved you for so long, and you're here and it's so surreal-" Harry abruptly stopped taking.

"Why'd you stop-"  
"Shh." He cut him off.  
"What, why?"  
"Shush. Louis' part." Harry closed his eyes as Louis' solo started in the song, causing him to giggle. Harry really went dead silent, just to hear Louis' part fully.  
"Okay, so what I was saying-"  
"We're not speeding past that. What even was that?" He was actually shocked.  
"Oh, I always just, stop looking at me like that!" He hit Louis on the chest, since he was staring him out with quirked eyebrows.  
"Sorry, go on."  
"Yeah, I just always do it I guess." Was the answer he gave.  
"Do what, go silent for my parts?"   
"Stop looking at me like I'm crazy!" Harry spun round, getting up in Louis' face. 

"Yes. I say nothing during your parts, don't sing or anything. Just to appreciate them fully okay? Because you, are amazing. You're voice, your kindness. Everything. And, I don't know, just listening to your voice makes me feel so at peace because you mean so much to me. I'm making myself look like a proper dork but seriously. You've been such a big part of life for so long, and you've saved it several times. I owe you a thank you, because to be honest, I'd like to think this isn't a one time thing. Right? So if going through the X-Factor thing, means I get to call you even something to me or just to stay in contact with you, I've won. God, I can't believe you're real, let alone here in my nerdy room. That explain it?" 

Harry was out of breath by the end of that, what little breath he had fanning over Louis' lips. He was leant over in the middle of Louis' legs, knees bent under him. His hands were planted on the older man's chest, and his hands were cupping Harry's ass. So that's a thing? He moved his hands up though, shortly after, and then Harry cleared his throat. Louis was scanning his face and was about to move when the doorbell rang.  
"That's probably for us. I should go get that."  
"You should." Harry hopped up, grabbing his teddy to show his Mum and then went bounding down the stairs, completely oblivious. Louis took a couple of deep breaths before following him.  
"Wait for me!" Louis yelled playfully as he was at the top of the stairs, Harry at the bottom. He waited and they walked together.   
"I can't answer the door, so you'll have to. That okay bug?" Louis checked.  
"Course. Forgot you were a A-List pop sensation. Hold bunny." Harry smiled, handing Louis the soft toy, as he rolled his eyes, and going to fetch the food. They walked through the living room, Louis stopping to talk to Anne.

"He's so happy." She looked on the verge of tears. Tears of joy.   
"I know." Louis subconsciously squeezed the teddy tighter.  
"You got him to eat?"  
"Yeah. I ordered some stuff, hope that's okay." He felt bad for not checking it over with Anne, but she didn't seem to mind  
"Of course it is, love. I've been trying to get him to eat since-"   
"Thursday. I know." They said the day in unison, Anne smiling sympathetically. She looked down at the bunny stuffed toy in Louis' arms.  
"It's his. I got it for him, he wanted to show you I think." Anne pulled him in for an unexpected hug, which he eagerly reciprocated.   
"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means. To him, to me. Thank you." Louis felt himself welling up but didn't get the chance when he heard Harry shout for him.

"Boobear, the doors shut, can you come give me a hand!"  
"Course, coming." They shared a shocked look at Harry calling him that, Louis laughing as he gave Anne bunny to babysit.  
"Oi, did you just call me Boobear?" He yelled loud enough for Anne to hear and she chuckled.   
"Yeah, you have so many, take this, nicknames for me. I wanted one for you, so I used the good old classic."  
"Forget you were a crazy stalker fan." Louis mocked Harry from minutes earlier, earning him a scoff. They started walking back into the living room, hands full of food and drink.  
"I'm kidding. You can use it if you want, just haven't heard it in years is all." The reason why went unspoken, but Harry immediately contend on.  
"Oh shit, I'm sorry. No. I shouldn't have said it. I'm so sorry Louis-" The look on Harry's face was pure concern and it made Louis melt.  
"Hey, hey. Don't panic. It's okay, I liked it. Use it."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. I think you do it justice. Mum would think you're proper cute saying it too." 

The smile they shared in that moment was so raw and intimate they both could've cried.  
"Thank you. Can we put this down, I want to give you a cuddle?" So they did just that, popping the food down on the table quick and just holding each other close.  
"You can say it." Louis whispered.  
"Okay Boobear." He whispered back. They pulled back and Anne walked in.   
"All good you two?" She asked smiling, holding the bunny still.  
"Yeah. Did you see?" Harry smiled, pointing to what his Mum was holding.  
"I did, he's very lovely." She handed him back, Harry hooking him under his arm  
"We got you a milkshake, Harry said it was your favourite." Louis pulled it from the holder and handed it to her.  
"It is. That's very kind of you, thank you Louis."  
"It's no problem." 

The boys eventually made it back up to Harry's room, assuming the same position as before, Louis laying up against Harry's headboard, Harry himself sat facing him in between his legs. They were playing some sort of questions game.  
"Favourite song. Go." Louis started, stuffing a chip into his mouth.  
"Solo or group?" Harry had to ask for specifics.  
"Of all time I mean."  
"Yeah. Solo or group." He repeated.  
"Both."  
"Did you really think it was going to be anything else other than you? Okay so solo, Only the Brave and group, Home." Harry revealed.  
"Both my songs. Nothing like a man of good taste."  
"Shut up. Whose your best mate?" Louis stole one of Harry's mozzarella sticks but he didn't put up a fight.  
"Other than you?" It was Louis' turn to ask for clarification now.  
"Please you've known me for like three weeks."   
"Doesn't matter does it? Well, you and then the boys."  
"You mean the boys." Harry took Louis' chocolate milkshake in swap for his vanilla one, only taking a sip before handing it back.

"Yes, fangirl. I mean Liam, Niall and Zayn." Harry had to bite back a scream.  
"Can't believe you've just put me in the same category as them. "   
"Shut your cute face up. You deserve it." They finished off their food, putting the rubbish in the bin under Harry's desk. If they fell into a bit of a food coma, cuddled together, well no one had to know did they?


	13. Chapter 13

Louis stirred before Harry, the younger boy held tightly to his chest, his mouth slightly ajar, puffing air onto Louis' neck with every breath. They were both covered in a blanket that wasn't their when they fell asleep, Anne must've put it over them. He laughed when he realised it was an old One Direction blanket from at least seven years ago. He covered Harry tighter in it as he saw it had fallen off of his shoulders. He jumped when his phone started ringing from his back pocket, and Harry squirmed.  
"Shh. Sorry, sorry." He stroked his hair to settle him, answering the thing. It was Paul calling.

"What?" Louis whisper shouted, not being too pleased since it nearly woke up Harry, and Paul calling is never good. It means he wants something and all Louis wants is to stay here forever.  
"Nice hello. You still at Harry's?"   
"Yeah, yeah still here." Louis admired the sleeping boy on him who was holding his bunny in one hand and Louis' shirt in the other.  
"Why are you whispering?" Paul laughed from the other end of the line.  
"He's sleeping."   
"Thought you said he was like your biggest fan. You're in his house and he's sleeping?" He sounded a bit surprised, but he could see where he was coming from.  
"I was sleeping too. He hasn't been able to sleep properly since bootcamp. Was talking to his Mum, he would stay up crying or being sick from the anxiety."  
Paul tutted and cooed at that, feeling bad for the little lad.  
"Must feel safe with you. Trusts you."

"Mm, hope so. What's up?"  
"They want you out. Not got enough pictures for the fans with you and El apparently."  
If Harry wasn't laying on his legs, Louis would definitely be kicking them in a strop.  
"Don't wanna Paul. Can't they wait?"  
"Nope. Boss man wants them tonight. Finish up with Harry and I'll pick you up with Eleanor."  
Louis hung up with a huff, not wanting to hear anymore.  
"What's the matter?"A small yet deep and harsh voice spoke against his neck, lips brushing it.   
"Good morning." Louis laughed looking down at the boy who was actually now planting small kisses on his neck.   
"Mornin'. What's wrong?" He asked nuzzling in his nose closer to the boys collar bone resisting the urge to bruise it with bites and kisses. Louis picked up the blanket and wrapped it around Harry's head in a blanket cocoon of sort.

Harry could only partially resist, just pecking where Louis' neck met his shoulder. Louis we seemingly spurred him on, cupping the back of his neck to hold him there.  
"Gotta go soon." Harry sat up and clutched Louis' collar. Their faces close enough to touch, Louis drawing him closer by a finger under the chin. Harry bumped Louis' nose, his breathe ghosting over the blue eyed boys lips teasingly   
"I know, I know pup. Eleanor." Her name was the only explanation he needed and Harry immediately pulled back.   
"You have a girlfriend." He announced as a reminder to them both.  
"I-uh, yeah." He rolled off the boy, still covered in the blanket and starting trudging out.  
"Harry? Harry, no stop, where are you going?"  
"To piss." Great, he was back to that cold Harry who shut him out. Well fucking done Louis.

He cursed everything, his phone, Simon, Paul Eleanor, having that strop he imagined earlier. He pulled at his hair and kicked his legs fast and hard into Harry's mattress. He stopped though when he heard the door open and Harry walked back in, still wrapped up.  
"S'the time?" He asked, clambering back on to the bed.  
"Just gone seven. You ok?"   
"Yeah fine. I'm sorry, I-" He cut himself off not really knowing what he was trying to say.  
"What time do you need to go?" Harry cuddled in to him once again surprisingly, Louis' arm around his shoulder, pulling him close.  
"Don't know. Soon I think." Louis could feel Harry stiffen up beneath him with stress.  
"You're alright babe. I'll come back to see you soon yeah, promise."   
"Don't want you to l-leave." His voice was cracking with sadness, Louis holding him tighter.

"I don't want to go either pup, I promise. Would stay here overnight if I could."  
"You can!" He sprung up with excitement. "I have spare everything. Please, stay. Stay."  
Louis wanted to hold Harry until that god awful look of sadness was wiped from his face.  
"You know I can't."  
"I know." Harry rolled his eyes, laying back on Louis' shoulder.   
"Where are you two going? Date night?" It took every inch of willpower not to sound like he wanted to throw up. Or punch Louis. Or both.  
"Think so yeah, mate." Mate  
"Well, you best get going then." Harry would be lying if he said that didn't sting at least a little bit.  
"I can stay for a bit-"  
"No it's okay. Wouldn't want to keep her waiting." He left Louis' side, dropping the blanket to the floor and leaving.

Louis was quick on his feet to follow, shouting after him.   
"Haz, bunny, come here."  
"Harry's fine." He was referring to the nicknames. His tone was pointed and not very nice for Louis to digest.  
"Pup-"  
"Harry." He corrected, again.  
"Fine. Harry, just tell me what's wrong." They were stood at the bottom of the stairs staring each other out.  
"You, you manage to make things go from so good to so shit so quickly." He chuckled humourlessly. Louis knew it was true, and that it was his fault but it didn't hurt any less.

"You, leading me on with the nicknames and the gifts, the cuddles and nearly kissing me? I'm not fucking stupid. Go home, Louis. Actually, you're not going home are you? Go shag Eleanor after being cuddled up with me all day. Go."

"Harry, you don't know what you're saying, today was so good, don't ruin it please-"

"You don't know how it feels. Go, I'll text you later I just need time to think about how naive I've been. Bye bear."

"Pup, please. I don't want to leave you, not like this."

"Save it." They had somehow made it to the front door and the Louis was out of it, alone on Harry's front porch. He texted Paul and he said they were five minutes away. Once they arrived, Louis reluctantly sat in the car and moped the whole way there. He told all of what happened to Paul who just sighed.  
"He deserves the truth."   
"You're sticking up for him? I've been nothing but nice-"  
"Yes, but you also lied, and made him think things were heading a different route. He's younger than you Louis, and a huge fan." Couldn't say fairer than that.

The pictures came out, all over Twitter of them two holding hands at a restaurant,  
and even kissing. The sick feeling that hadn't been there all day had worked it's way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I actually don't like this chapter but I have so many exams my brains just mush. I'll give these two a break at some point. This isn't too up and down and completely stupid is it?


	14. Chapter 14

It didn't take long for Harry to realise he had potentially been in the wrong. The nicknames didn't have to mean anything, and he was a complete asshole to Louis about something comforting and platonic. He missed his Bear.  
It was nearly midnight but he wanted to talk to him, so bad. So he rung him.

"Bear? Hi!" He wasn't expecting him to pick up, let alone that quickly.  
"One second, darling." He whispered to Harry and then he could be heard walking away with some voices in the back. There was a wolf whistle from one person and an actual "Hi Harry!" from someone else.  
"Was..Was that?"  
"Niall. Yeah." Louis chuckled, knowing Harry would be quite shocked at that.  
"Oh wow." Harry was a bit gobsmacked.  
"You okay, bunny?" He asked, a bit confused, but happy none the less, as to why Harry rung him.

"Yeah. I wanted to apologise. For the way I reacted earlier, I mean it's not like I didn't know you had a girlfriend. And accusing you of trying to kiss me, that's, that's well, I mean the thought of you even wanting to kiss me is..Ridiculous because I'm me and you're just-yeah. I'm rambling, I know, I'm sorry, if you want to stay friends, which I really really hope you do, then you should probably get used to this. I ramble when I'm nervous, or scared or upset and right now I'm all of those so you're getting a really bad one. I'm sorry. But yeah, the nicknames, I love them. They make me feel safe, happy. You make me happy. I miss you. It's been like a few hours and I miss you. Did I tell you that you smell really good? Like really good, wow, I might never wash my sheets because they smell like you. Joking, I'm joking. You don't make everything shit. I do. I know I do, I don't know whether it's anxiety, paranoia or what, but I can never let myself have anything good, I always try and push it away. You're the something good, obviously. Yeah, I've always done it, it's just if I let myself down first, I won't get hurt when that person gets sick of me and leaves, I guess it's some sick way of protecting myself. I wish you were here right now I could really do with one of your cuddles."

Well if that wasn't the biggest rant he's ever been on. But he wasn't done.

"I'm probably getting right on your nerves, I insulted you and now I'm acting like this. I'm gonna go. I'm sorry Louis, I'm so sorry. Like I shouldn't have said that, I can't believe I'm so fucking stupid. Why would I say that? I'm so stupid. I'm sorry. You're so good, so good. I'm the shit one who can't control his emotions and what comes out his fucking gob. I'll let you go. Bye Bear."

"No Harry, don't you dare hang up the fucking phone-" 

He was gone. Louis huffed, running a hand through his hair as he paced back into the living room to sit with the boys.   
"Tommo? How'd it go?" Zayn asked.  
"Bad. His heads all over the place, he's so scared, so stressed, he feels so bad." They tutted in sympathy.   
"He's like me, when that started. Just doesn't know what to do with himself, pushing everything away. Saying one thing, then regretting it straight after. God, I need to see him." He went to get up from his newly acquired spot on the sofa, when Liam stopped him.  
"Yeah, but you were in denial Louis. What's Harry in denial about?" Liam fairly pointed out.

"Nothing I'm aware of. I just mean like the anxiety side of it. He's just so hurt, and it's like could it be depression? I honestly don't know but he's struggling."  
"Depressive episode?" Zayn offered up.  
"Probably yeah. Which would be my fault."   
"You did the right thing Louis. Think about us four." Niall gently reminded, and they all knew deep down that it was definitely the right choice.  
"Ring him." Liam elbowed Louis and he did, right there on the sofa. He thought Harry was going to let it go to voicemail but he picked up on the last ring.

"Hey pup? You there?" He asked when nobody said anything on the other end.  
"Harry? Speak to me, little one." He was so desperate to see if he was okay.   
"L-Louis." He sobbed and Louis thinks he felt himself die inside right there.  
"I'm here. I'm here sweetheart. It's alright." The sheer panic on his face was enough to alarm the boys, Niall placing a hand on his back asking if he was okay. He shook his head.  
"I'm s-sorry. It-It hurts. F..Feel sick." Louis out the phone on speaker just so he could lean away and breathe to stop himself from crying at the sound of Harry's wracked sobs. The other three shared empathetic looks as Louis chewed on his fingernails.  
"I know, I know. Need you to take some deep breaths, can you do that for me bug?" Harry let out a loud cry and Liam looked physically pained from it too, him being very sensitive. Louis saw and put the phone back to his ear 

"Harry, it's okay. Got bunny with you?"   
"Y-Yeah. Want y-you h..here." He was calming down a bit, but was still in hysterics.  
"Me too, wish I was there. How about, tomorrow we meet at the coffee shop again? Yeah?" Harry hiccuped a little bit and it was very adorable if you ask Louis.   
"You don't h-hate me?" He whispered.  
"What? No, no, kitten. I couldn't hate you. Ever."  
"But-"  
"No Harry. Never. Okay?"   
"Okay." Harry giggled a little bit which in turn brought a small smile to Louis' face.   
"Why are you even awake little mister?"  
"I'm not little! I'm barely even shorter than you!" He hit back jokingly.  
"Yes, but you're still smaller so there. Answer the question." Both of them shared a little giggle which relaxed them both, Harry's voice still harsh and him still sniffling a bit.

"Couldn't sleep thinking I upset you." He shyly admitted.  
"You didn't, I understand. What did you eat for dinner H?" He was dreading the answer and rightfully so.  
"Didn't."  
"Darling, you've got to okay? Don't want my brave bunny getting sick again. Tell you what, tomorrow before we meet, you eat breakfast and then you ring me up and tell me about it okay?" Zayn looked at Louis with pride as he handled the situation so well and with such a fond look on his face.  
"M'kay Lou. Sleepy Boobear." Harry's voice had slowed down into more of a husky drawl.  
"Alright, well sleep pet, and I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"  
"Yeah. Night Mr Hedgehog." Louis gasped in shock at the funny name.  
"What?" He scoffed lightheartedly.

"You remind me of a hedgehog. S'okay because they're cute and I love 'em."  
"Whatever you say. Night Haz." When all Louis got in return was a low grumble, he assumed the boy was sleeping at last.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry woke up at eight o'clock, and rushed to get ready and eat breakfast since he promised Louis. He isn't one to break his promises so once he put on his favourite t-shirt, it had "Walls" on the back and Louis' smiley on the front and jeans, he headed downstairs. He told his Mum he was meeting Louis and no more needed to be said. He was in the kitchen, staring in the cupboards finding something he wanted to eat, which was quite frankly none of it. But he promised, so he got out some bread and made himself bread and jam. He took it upstairs and sat listening to some songs to take his mind off of it. He called Louis when he was halfway through the second piece.

"Eleanor speaking." Oh.  
"Uhm-Err..Hi?"   
"Who are you, Harry." She snarled, and he was taken aback but her abruptness.  
"Louis' friend? I need to speak to him, can you put him on?"  
"Why the fuck are you picking up my phone? Keep your nose out, for fucks sake!" He heard Louis groan from his end of the line before their was some rustling and then he spoke again.  
"Hey Hazza!" He singsonged gleefully.  
"Hey Loubear." He replied mouth full of food.  
"Is that you eating I hear?" Louis may have fist bumped the air in a silent triumph.  
"Mhm. Bread and jam. Excited to see you today."  
"Very nice! Proud of you, sweet one. I'm very excited to see you too. How about we push it forward an hour? Meet at nine?"  
Harry nearly squealed in excitement at that.  
"Please?"  
"Course." Harry looked at the time and realised it was only half an hour away and it takes him twenty minutes to get there on the bus.

"I gotta get on the bus now, or I'll be late. See you there!" He hung up, grabbed his coat, his little blue bowed teddy, and then rushed to get his shoes on, not wanting to be late for his bus. He shouted bye to anyone in the house before closing the door and speed walking to the stop. He waited for about five minutes before the bus rattled into the stop so he stuck his arm out, climbed on, tapped his oyster card and then sat down. It was pretty empty, except from a young guy at the back who looked about Harry's age.  
"Oi!" He called. Harry spun his head around, considering there was no one else on the bus, it was pretty obvious that he was trying to get Harry's attention.  
"Me?" He still asked, just to make sure.  
"Yeah you, Curly." He smiled softly as he got up from his seat and sat next to Harry in his.  
"Harry right?" The boy asked, which was a shock to say the least.  
"Um-Yeah. How did you?"  
"Saw you on X-Factor babe. You're even prettier in real life, I must admit."

Harry blushed profusely under the stare of the blue eyed boy. His hair was a dark brown, almost black and he had it styled in a quiff. He was clearly into his music, as he wore an Iron Maiden shirt, along with black jeans, leather jacket, chains and rings. His lip also sported a silver lip ring and his ears some studs, along with his hands and what could be seen of his arms, littered with ink.  
"Thank you." He shyly whispered.  
"I'm James." He offered back, smirking attractively at Harry.  
"Hi James. I like your lip ring."   
"Hi Harry. You're very cute." He giggled timidly, hiding his face, not responding well to compliments.   
"Can I get your number, kitten?" James asked after Harry had stopped giggling. Harry remembered Louis calling him kitten once. He decided this was probably a good distraction from Louis in that respect, considering he had a girlfriend and all, you know. James' arm found rest around the blushing boys shoulder, his tattooed hand rubbing his shoulder gently.   
"Mhm." Harry hummed and James put his unlocked phone into his hand and so he put his number in. He kept it simple with just "Harry from the Bus" along with a crown, flower and pink heart emoji.

"A princess hey?" James squeezed his shoulder and Harry leant back to stare up at him and nod.  
"I like that. You know, I was well upset when you didn't get through. You've got a beautiful voice, they're all wankers for sending you home." Harry laughed, not once removing his eyes from James' lips as he spoke, fascinated by the lip ring.  
"You really do like the piercing huh?" Harry turned slightly in his seat to get a better view of the very handsome boy cuddled next to him.  
Harry simply nodded, before James was leaning in.  
"Can I kiss you, kitten?" This was so unlike Harry, he didn't kiss strangers. But he couldn't kiss who he really wanted to, so supposed there was no harm in trying to forget about them.  
"Please." Harry whispered, and then their lips were together. He felt the cold metal against his burning mouth and he whimpered quietly. They moved against each other softly, noses clashing, tongues licking into one another. 

Harry's hands found their way to the collar of James' jacket and he tugged him closer. The automated voice on the bus announced that they were at Harry's stop. He reached for the bell, not once detaching his lips, and he ended up sat in James' lap. They eventually pulled apart, Harry leaning his forehead against James, lips swollen as he leaned forward to bite at his bottom one. Once he released it he spoke.  
"Is this where we part, princess?"  
"M'afraid so." Harry confirmed, not before leaning in to kiss him again. The bus slowed to a stop and they pulled apart for the final time.  
"Bye Curly, love. I'll drop you a text yeah?"  
The doors where open and Harry was torn. For some strange reason he didn't want to leave James. He could see the coffee shop, and he knew Louis was in there, so maybe that's why he did what he did. He grabbed James' hand and pulled him off the bus. The boy went willingly, since Harry's eyes and voice were just begging for him to "Come with me, please."

James laughed lowly, not putting up any resistance and jumping off to stand at the bus stop with Harry. He stood a lot taller than him, by about a foot or so. His arms found his way to the smaller boys waist.  
"What was that for babe?"   
"I dunno, actually. Didn't want you to leave yet."   
"You're sweet, little kitten." James sat down at the bus stop, Harry in between his legs. Harry could see in the coffee shop, and he could see that Louis was sat in there, but he wasn't alone. Eleanor. 

"You look stressed. What's going on?" James squeezed his hips gently to grab his attention.  
"Nothing, nothing. Just kiss me."  
So they did, they sat at the, thankfully quiet, bus stop and made out. Harry's arms looped around his neck, one of his large hands cupping Harry's face, the other massaging his ass gently. They both hummed gently into each other and Harry felt his heart rate quicken as he heard the door to the coffee shop swing open. He pushed himself closer into James, and then he heard it.

"Harry?" It was Louis. He didn't give in just yet, making sure to finish the kiss on his own terms.  
"Harry." He said again, less patient this time.  
He pulled away, panting heavily, and James squeezed one last time before letting go. A bus pulled up to the stop and James excused himself, saying he needed to catch it.   
"Bye. Text me." Harry said, kissing him once more.  
"I will, princess." He hoped on the bus and then it pulled away from the stop and drove away. Harry turned on his heels, coming face to face with a significantly pissed looking Louis.  
"Hi Lou."


	16. Chapter 16

"Who the hell was that?" Louis glared at Harry.   
"James. Met him on the bus." He simply replied, before brushing past Louis and walking into the shop.  
"So that's why you're like ten minutes late? Because you were too busy making out with strangers?"  
"Was gonna bring him in actually. Didn't realise it was an option to bring a plus one." Harry snipped, glancing at Louis. He sighed before hugging Harry.  
"I know. I'm sorry, don't wanna argue with you, pup." Harry laid on his shoulder and allowed himself to be rocked gently.  
"Wasn't that interested in him. He said he saw me on X-Factor." He revealed as they walked over to the table.

"You get your first fan and you make out with them? Smooth Haz. Imagine if I did that."  
"Yeah, imagine." He scoffed lightly and they sat down, Eleanor scrolling through her phone.  
"Who's that?" She mumbled, not even looking up.   
"S'Harry." Louis rolled his eyes, and sat down next to her. She finally looked at him and her eyebrows furrowed.  
"Aren't you that f..guy who was just making out with another dude out there?"  
"I-Yeah." Harry awkwardly replied, causing Louis to laugh.  
"Don't laugh at me, you prick." He hid his face in his hands, embarrassed.  
"Don't call me a prick, asshole." Louis quipped back. They both laughed as Harry shrugged off his coat and took the bear out his pocket, sitting him on his lap.

"Aw that's cute." Louis winked at him as he held the in his hands.  
"Why'd you bring that? You're not a toddler." Eleanor chastised rather rudely.  
"Um, someone really important gave it to me, and it helps with like my stress and stuff." Louis' face went soft as Harry explained the meaning to the bear.  
"Who gave it to you? Your boyfriend?" She sniffed sarcastically. Harry locked eyes with Louis and he shook his head ever so slightly, signalling not to reveal he bought it.  
"No, just a close friend." He settled on. That's how the rest of their time at the coffee shop went. Louis and Harry barely and awkwardly speaking, as Eleanor only snapped and added rude comments to the conversation. They didn't order a drink, not keen on staying that long at all. Harry and Louis met a silent agreement that they wanted to go, so they stood up and said their goodbyes. As Louis pulled Harry in for a hug, he whispered "Bathroom." into his ear. Harry said goodbye to Eleanor before disappearing.

"El, go wait in the car, I need to pee." Louis explained and she rolled her eyes and stormed out. He then went to the bathroom to find Harry sat by the sinks. He growled playfully as he ran at him, picking him up and then twirling him round.   
"Louis! I'm gonna fall!"   
"Harry ate breakfast! Harry ate breakfast!" He sang loudly, as the younger boy cackled whilst clinging on to him. Louis wanted to make sure Harry knew that eating was good, and okay, that his body needed it, as to prevent him from falling into any unhealthy habits. He eventually put him back down, but Harry's legs stayed wrapped around Louis' waist.  
"That shirts cool. Where's it from?" He teased, poking his signature smiley that sat on Harry's shirt.  
"Found it in a charity shop." He shrugged jokingly.  
"Oh sorry love!" He poked the smaller ones sides as he giggled still.

"M'sorry El had to come, I did want it to just be us two, but I'm going to the studio now if you wanna tag along?" Harry's eyes went wide, like a deer in headlights.  
"What? What happened? What's wrong bunny?" Louis panicked, grabbing Harry's face in both hands.  
"Are you serious? You're recording new music?" Louis sighed in relief before laughing to himself.  
"You know, I always forget you're a massive fan."  
"I'm literally sat here in your merch but okay." Harry's sarcasm as clear as day.  
"Button it. You coming then darling?" He took his profuse nodding as a yes. He told Harry the address, and that he couldn't tell anyone before he headed off. Harry stopped off at Starbucks, grabbing himself a caramel frappucino and a Yorkshire tea, milk first no sugar, for Louis. 

Harry got himself a taxi to the studio, Louis giving him the money to pay for it. He tried to refuse but since it was only fifteen pounds, Louis had managed to convince him to take it. He bought the tea as a thank you, really. It wasn't long until he arrived, pressing the buzzer and Louis was soon down to greet him.  
"Hey bug! Come on up here." They both traipsed up the stairs, Louis looking back at Harry, smiling.  
"What are you looking at?"  
"Nothing, don't panic." They both laughed as they made their way to the door to the studio Louis was in. He held the door open for Harry and his eyes may have checked him out, on their own accord of course. Eleanor walked to the door, seeing Harry with the drinks. He handed Louis his, telling him exactly what it was.  
"How did you kn..Oh. You shit. Thank you, you little monkey." He ruffled his hair gratefully, as he took the drink and walked over to the sound booth. 

"Thanks, Henry." Eleanor spoke as she took the drink, that was meant for him, out of Harry's hands.  
"It-It's okay. And it's Harry." He politely corrected, too kind for confrontation.  
"Whatever." Her sweet smile was fake and forced, Harry seeing right through it. He sighed as he sat down in a chair. Louis was in the booth singing the melody to a new song, and he kept re-doing it, trying to get the best take, so after a while Harry had picked it up and was humming along. Louis kept looking at him, unbeknownst to him, and could hear his gentle, effortless harmonies. Eleanor shot daggers over to him, telling him to be quiet.

"Sorry." He sadly muttered before Louis took his headphones off and called out to him.  
"Hazza, sing that again for us." When Harry shook his head, Louis sighed and poured, asking him to do it.  
"Please, H." He eventually gave in and whispered the soft harmony.  
"I love that. So here?" Louis hummed a note and Harry shook his head correcting him, he soon got it right.   
"Thank you, bunny." He then put the headphones on and used that as the harmony.

"He just feels bad for you, you know."  
"Pardon?" Harry politely smiled.  
"Louis." Eleanor confirmed. Harry cocked his head like a confused dog.

"Ugh, are you seriously that thick? Louis doesn't like you. He feels bad. You're charity work. Management recommended he fixed things with you to make him look better. That's all you are to him. Besides he hates your kind anyways."

"W-What?" He whispered, trying not to cry.

"The rainbow badge on your coat? You wanna make it any more obvious you're a massive poof? That's why Louis came out to the bus stop to get you, he could stand the sight of you lipsing another guy. He said it was disgusting, and he's not wrong. He's non stop complaining about how annoying and clingy you are." 

As much as he tried to stop the tears, he couldn't. It was too much. It hurt too bad. He got up, leaving the teddy on the chair, grabbed his coat and stormed out. He slammed the door, hard at that, and that caused Louis to look up.   
"Harry? Where's he going?" He asked Eleanor, dropping the headphones and stepping out of the booth. She just sat there and smiled smugly.  
"What the fuck have you done?" His heart sank to his feet as he saw the bear abandoned on the chair.  
"He was annoying me. So I made sure I wouldn't have to see him again." Louis was brought up not to hit girls, but he wouldn't mind punching El right in the face. He went to leave, only for the producer to call him right back.  
"Tomlinson, save the drama for later, this needs finishing." He reluctantly stepped back in and tried to finish the chorus.


	17. Chapter 17

Louis finished up as soon as possible, saying he felt sick and that he needed to go home. It wasn't entirely a lie. He didn't know what Eleanor had said, but he knew it was bad. He left the teddy, it had to be serious. He felt like he was going to cry as he climbed into his Range Rover, zooming away. He had left Eleanor without a lift home but he couldn't care less if he tried. He remembered the way to Harry's house and he may have even jumped a red light or two to get there. He threw the car in the driveway and walked up to the door. It was open and he could hear Harry shouting from inside.

"No, I won't calm down! I'm done. Finished." He yelled so loud Louis' ears rang. Louis stepped inside to see Harry standing there with Robin, Anne and Gemma trying to console him.   
"Bunny, baby." He softly spoke, and Harry jumped at the sound of Louis' voice.  
"How fucking dare you." With that he started to storm out of the house. Louis reached out and grabbed his hand as he walked past, it slipping out without Harry even trying that hard. The momentum of his step enough to pull it free.   
"Bug, I'm sorry. Harry please." Louis was cut off by the slamming of the door. 

Never in his life had Louis seen Harry get angry, let alone that quickly. He thought Harry would have at least talked to him. Louis didn't want to think about it any more, because the more he thought, the worse he'd feel and if he feels any worse, he's going to throw up over their nice carpet. He was standing there, staring when Gemma ripped him from his thoughts.

"What the fuck have you gone and done Tomlinson?" Gemma's tone hinting something seriously wrong has gone down. He knew that, but having it confirmed didn't feel nice.  
"Nothing, Gemma I-"  
"Then why the fuck did we have a wailing Harry standing here saying that he's charity work?" Louis felt himself starting to tear up.  
"You'd be lucky if he comes home again, you know." Gemma seethed.  
"D-Don't say that." He choked out.  
"I'll say what I like, you clearly do. Why would you say all those things to the poor lad?"  
"No G-Gemma, I didn't-" That was it for Louis, he couldn't hold it in anymore. Sobs ripped through his chest and Anne came to hold him.  
"I think somethings wrong here. Louis wouldn't say that, he's a darling." She explained to Robin and Gemma.

"I d-didn't. I didn't." He cried into Anne's shoulder. The next ten minutes, was sort of a confession. Louis explained everything from Harry coming to the coffee shop, to Louis taking him to the studio. He also explained about how El was there and he thinks that she had done this. One thing led to another, Louis started talking about his management and that never ended well. This time, it was just him crying into Anne's arms.  
"W-where is he?"  
"I don't know, Lou. Want me to ring him?"   
"P-please."

He didn't pick up and that made things a lot worse for Louis. What if he got himself into a fight, or someone's mugged him in a dark alley. Every situation in his head lead to Harry being hurt, and as Gemma said never seeing him again. A text came through to his phone.

From: H  
Why wuold you say rhat? Eleonaor todl me evyrthing its sytupid yuore stupid.

Louis didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the text so just showed it to them all.   
"He's drunk." Gemma concluded.  
"Clearly." Louis whispered.  
"We need to fix this." Robin huffed. Harry had never got drunk like that before, unless at a party, but not out of sadness. Louis dashed to the window to see if Harry's car was there, not wanting him to even risk getting in that thing drunk. Thankfully it was still there, where he parked it. He must've walked or gotten an Uber. He replied to the text after that.

To: H  
It's okay, babe. I don't blame you for thinking I'm stupid. Come home, please? I'm worried sick. Everyone's here darling x

He didn't know if he could read in that state, but it was worth a try.

From: H  
I domt care im npt comning baxsk 

Louis had to muster up every bit of dignity he had left to not throw his phone and have a massive hissy fit. He wanted Harry home, he wanted to apologise and he wanted to cuddle him again. He showed everyone and Robin pulled Louis back into a hug. Louis held tightly onto the bear and he kissed it softly.   
"What's that?" Gemma asked, her hand was rubbing Louis' back. She apologised after Louis explained, feeling bad for swearing at him.  
"I b-bought it for Haz. He left it in the s-studio." That set off the water works again.  
"Oh Louis. It's okay. You just need to explain it to him." Gemma comforted. Anne and Robin excused themselves to go and make lunch and asked if Louis wanted any, to which he thanked them, but denied. Anne brought him some tea and biscuits anyways. 

After they ate lunch, Gemma came back to sit with Louis, wrapping her arm around his shoulder.  
"He'll come round. He's got a proper soft spot for you." Louis shook his head and Gemma tutted.   
"Don't be like that come on. It's alright." He laid on her shoulder and just watched the telly. Hours passed, Louis didn't move and Harry didn't come. The only person that moved was the person cuddling Louis with the dried tear stains on his cheek. At one point it was Robin and he held the older mans hand as he held on to him. It was safe to say that everyone in the house liked Louis a fair bit, well except for Harry. Anne offered for Louis to stay at theirs, and he gratefully accepted. She brought him some blankets and pillows from Harry's room, as well as his bunny teddy. One of the blankets was the same One Direction from the other day and Louis giggled.   
"Here love. Make yourself comfy, he'll be back soon. Night."  
"Night Anne. Thank you so much." He said from his comfy spot on the sofa, blanket draped over him, bunny under his arm. She kissed his forehead before heading up to bed.

He held the bunny to his face, him smelling like Harry as he cried. Hours passed and there was still no sign of Harry. Thirty-seven missed calls and not a single one returned. Louis was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard some elephant of a human crash to the floor outside the flat door, with a "Oh fuck." Harry.   
He sprinted to the door, yanking it open, to be met with Harry on the floor cradling his elbow.  
"Come on, sweetheart, in you come." Louis crouched down and helped the boy up.  
"How much did you drink?"  
"Not enough to get you to go away." Louis couldn't ignore the swords shoved into his heart with that sentence. 

Louis slowly guided the wobbly Harry to his bedroom, before laying him down, and stripping him of his alcohol reeking clothes.  
"My elbow hurts." Harry droned as a few tears fell down his cheek.  
"Okay, I'll get you some medicine, yeah babe? Don't cry."  
Harry nodded and Louis went to fetch some paracetamol, Anne gave him some for his headache earlier and the box was on the side, and some water. By the time he came back, Harry was almost asleep. Louis propped himself behind Harry, laying his head on his lower body. "Here, Haz." He took the tablets before laying back down, Louis playing with his hair. He sniffled and Louis wiped away his tears.  
"Don't cry, Haz, come on." Louis didn't hear a reply and within thirty seconds, Harry had flaked. He tucked the bunny and the smaller teddy under the sleeping boys arm, tucking him in and kissing his forehead before slipping out from behind him, and going downstairs to get some sleep himself.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Louis had woken up before Harry, and gone up to find him still in the same position he fell asleep in. Louis assumed Harry would have a hangover all day considering how drunk he was last night and Louis thought he should probably make him something to eat. The only time Louis had ever 'cooked' was when he would put something in the oven for the boys when they were over at his. What he could do though, was try and help with this monumental headache he's certain Harry's got. It was just gone eleven, and he   
was still snoozing, but the more sleep the better Louis shrugged. He went into the bathroom and got a flannel, running it under the cold tap before ringing it out. A cold flannel on the forehead was always his Mother's go to treatment for a headache, and he must admit it worked. 

He very carefully made his way back into the room and sat next to Harry. He brushed away the longish curls from his face before placing the cloth on his head gently.  
"Lou." Harry whispered as his mostly still asleep self made an attempt to reach up and remove it. Louis grabbed his hand before he could though, holding it as he spoke.  
"Leave it, darling. It will make you feel better."  
Harry squirmed but Louis thumbing across his jawline was soon enough comfort to send him back into his slumber.   
"That's it, sleep, pup." Louis cooed still holding Harry's hand.

Once Louis was happy the boy was sleeping again, he went off into the living room. He had gotten himself washed and dressed already, so didn't really know what to do. He was grateful when Anne said he was welcome to use the shower, and since he didn't have any new clothes here, he just put on what he had on yesterday. He used some of Harry's deodorant and aftershave to freshen himself up a little bit. He settled on going and sitting with Gemma on the sofa. 

When he heard Harry get up, walk to the bathroom and then throw up, Louis jogged upstairs and in there to find him still over the toilet coughing.  
"Shh, you're alright." He comforted as he lent down next to him rubbing his back. Harry kept on throwing his head backwards, trying to move the hair out of his way and was clearly getting frustrated with it.  
"Here, love lets sort this out." Louis had a hair band ready on his wrist so slipped it off and pulled Harry's hair into a crude bun thing. Before long, he was being sick again so Louis went and got him a glass of water.  
"Drink, babe." Harry took little kitten sips out of the glass, not even looking Louis in the face.  
He let go of the sides of the toilet, feeling a little better and sat himself on the floor, leaning on Louis' chest.  
"You've gotta eat. What do you want?"  
"I don't want shit."   
Louis chuckled as he redid his hair a bit neater this time.  
"Are you sure? I'll make you toast?"

"Don't want that." Harry grumbled.  
"Then what do you want?"  
"You to leave me alone." Harry hauled himself off of the floor and groaned holding his forehead as his body punished him for moving too fast.   
"You need to rest, Haz."  
"And you need to get lost." Louis saw no point in trying to fight him anymore, he wanted to sulk so Louis let him sulk. Harry locked himself in his room, whilst Louis took up perch in the living room, sitting on the sofa rotating activities. He watched telly, scrolled mindlessly on Instagram and wrote in his notes app, writing song lyrics. He tried his best to block out Harry crying to Anne upstairs, but it was really difficult. He eventually gave in to curiosity and went and pressed his ear to the door.  
"W-well what..what am I s-supposed to do?"  
"You need to listen to him baby. He deserves for you to listen to him." Anne comforted.  
"N-no, I c-can't anymore."   
"He cares so much about you, you need to talk." She tried yet again.  
"No. I-I've had enough." 

Louis practically sprinted back from the door and tried to look natural as he heard Harry open the door. He went to the bathroom for the time, Louis didn't even recall, he stopped counting after five. He had had enough now. He got up and walked in on a very upset Harry, back against the toilet.  
"Need more water love?" Harry didn't respond only flipped Louis off.  
"Okay then. Up you get princess, come on." Louis grabbed Harry under the arms and hauled him up. "Fuck off." Harry moaned.  
Louis didn't say anything just stood there looking at Harry.  
"We need to talk Haz."  
"I don't want to talk to you." Slightly irritated Louis grabbed a Harry's wrist and dragged him into his room.  
"What were you talking about?"  
"Why were you listening?" Harry was as blunt as they come.

"Bunny-"

"If you hate me so much, why are you even here?" Harry sniffled, clear he was putting on a brave face.

"I don't hate you bubba? I've never said anything of the sort?"

"No Louis, you have. You think I'm disgusting, that I'm a faggot? Fine. I've dealt with homophobes for years, but pretending like you care when I'm really just some scheme to make you look better? It's ridiculous. And complaining about your girlfriend to me? I didn't ask for you to invite me for coffee again, if I was so annoying you should've just left me alone. Get out, go home."

Louis was nearly crying too at this point, why on earth would he say any of that? Harry was seething, with anger, betrayal and sadness, Louis wanting to take it all away. Harry looked frighteningly pale as he walked over to the one of his walls and tearing down a poster with a cry.

"Baby, come on. Just talk to me."

"Don't you dare fucking call me that ever again. I thought you hated gays?"

Louis ran a hand through his hair, deciding whether he was actually going to do this, and yes, yes he was.

"Don't you get it? I'm gay! There, I said it, it's out now. I'm fucking gay, Harry!" 

Nobody knew what to do, Harry covered his mouth in shock as Louis practically panted with stress.

"Okay? What she said about management and you being charity work, isn't you, it's her! I don't love her Harry! She's not my girlfriend, it's-it's a beard. Management forced me into it, I can't come out. I'm stuck. You're not disgusting, or a fag, because then so am I. You mean so much to me. So much, bug. I'm so sorry she made you think those things. I'm sorry she had to come to the shop, or the studio, they made me take her, I couldn't be spotted without her, or with you. They said I could get sued, if I come out, or breach my contract, I've got to do what they say. Come here, my little bunny."

Harry practically waddled into his arms, collapsing into them with a gasp. Louis caught him but they both ended up on the floor, both crying into each other.   
"I'm sorry Louis. I'm sorry I believed her. I'm sorry they do that to you. It's so not fair." Harry was clinging onto Louis' shirt staring at him intently.  
"I'm sorry Eleanor said those things to you. She's so vile. I don't love her, I promise."  
Harry just squeezed him tight holding onto his head, hand in his hair. Anne knocked on the door, and they stood up, Harry refusing to let go of Louis. There was the three of them stood there all looking pretty shocked.  
"I'm guessing you heard?" Louis laughed humourlessly.  
"We did. Come here, beautiful boy." Anne held out her arms, and Louis wondered what his own Mum would do. She knew he was gay, deep down he reckons, but he never officially told her. He let go of Harry and walked into Anne's hug and just sobbed.

"We'll get you out, okay? We'll get you free." Robin promised as he patted Louis' back. Gemma just smiled at him sympathetically as Anne let him go. He could feel Harry walk up behind him, so he turned around and grabbed his hand, bringing it to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss there.   
"We'll let you boys talk. Come down when you're ready, we'll order food." Robin's voice was very relaxing, Louis noted. They shut the door and they just hugged again, swaying in the middle of the room. 

"We'll be alright." Louis whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry shook his head into Louis' shoulder, causing him to tut softly.  
"Yes we will, little love."  
"I can't believe they do that to you. It's not like you can fucking help it! I knew Simon overworked you boys, but not this. I'm gonna fucking kill him, if it's the last thing I ever do."  
Harry had a death grip on Louis' collar, eyes dark as he leant back to seethe, running a hand through his hair. Still incredibly hungover, Harry's head went dizzy and he stumbled a bit.  
"Woah, woah. Bunny? Look at me." He luckily managed to catch him, but Harry didn't look good at all, all of a sudden he was very pale and sort of green.  
"I'm either gonna hit the deck, or throw up." He let go and jogged out into the bathroom, so Louis concluded it was the second one.

He soon followed in, Harry flushing the toilet, head still hung in the bowl.  
"Oh flower." He sighed, sitting level with Harry.  
"Fucking hot in here. Hate throwing up." He huffed, taking off his shirt. Louis had a glimpse of the tattoos last night when he put Harry to bed, but he didn't linger. Now, though he definitely did. He lent back from the toilet, throwing the shirt at Louis which he caught, as he was already staring at him. The words "17Black" and "Love" sat on his collar bones, along with some random sketches, like a heart along his upper arms. Louis couldn't help but think how much he would love to mark-no, no.

"Feel better?" He said, as Harry just sat there looking back at him.  
"A little. Want a cuddle." He pouted.  
"C'mere then." He crawled into Louis' arms and they stayed there, a hot, messy and on Harry's part, icky heap.   
"Need to get something in your belly. Soak up the alcohol." Louis explained, as he kissed the mop of curls that was under him. His hand rubbed across Harry's toned, with still an adorable little bit of chub at the love handles, belly. He laughed softly as he played with Louis' hair as he held onto him.   
"Can't believe you got all angry and homicidal." He laughed at the younger boy.   
"I'm so pissed, don't even get me started." He grumbled.

"Why'd you go and get drunk Hazza?" Louis asked after a second. He wanted to know, and had been avoiding asking all morning.  
"I-I don't know. I couldn't handle the idea of you hating me. I just wanted to stop thinking." He explained, Louis' jaw clenching with guilt. Harry looked up from his place in his lap and kissed his jaw, stroking over his forehead.  
"It's okay, Loubear." He had to suddenly pull away again as his body tried to expel anything it had left in its stomach, which just ended up being acid, so it burnt bad enough to make him cry.  
"Shh, petal. Let's go get you something to eat." They went down the stairs, Louis helping Harry the whole way down with a arm round the waist. They went to the kitchen first, Harry hoisting himself up on the side whilst Louis got him a big glass of water. He stood in front of him whilst he drank it, hands on his jogger covered thighs. 

"Carry me." He demanded, after he had finished the water and they decided to go into the living room.  
"Excuse me?" Louis laughed.   
"Carry me. I don't want to walk." He rolled his eyes at Harry's request, but none the less turned around so he could hop onto his back. He crossed his arms over Louis' neck as he held onto his thighs.  
"Comfy princess?" He asked, jumping slightly to get Harry sat a bit higher.  
"Yup. To the living room, peasant." He kicked his legs excited when Louis laughed and started to walk. They arrived at the living room, Gemma laughing loudly at the sight of them. Anne walked in to find Louis talking to Gemma, Harry still on his back.  
"H! What are you doing to the poor lad!"  
"Making me carry him about, the sod." Louis giggled as he turned around to look at the boy on his back, straining awkwardly.  
"I'm kidding, he's alright." He clarified after the boy furrowed his brows in disapproval of Louis' comments.

They both sat down on the sofa, Harry still cuddled into his chest. Louis' phone stared buzzing and Harry pulled it out of his pocket to give it to him.  
"Thank you pup." He looked at the caller to see it was Paul. He had declined every call he had gotten from him since yesterday but picked this one up.  
"Finally. Are you okay? Where are you kid?"  
"I'm at Harry's. I'm not in the mood for a lecture, so I'll talk to you later." He huffed and went to hang up but he could hear Paul shouting for him to hang on.  
"I won't lecture you bud. Julian told me about the drama. How's your lad?"  
"He's fine, after Eleanor told him a bunch of lies, called him all sorts, said I did the same, he was really upset, but I explained everything." He pulled Harry closer to him, and looked at him intently.  
"How much is everything."  
"Everything. Him and his family. I trust them, they know I'm gay and it's a beard and-" 

Before he could say any more, Harry snatched the phone from him.  
"Hi, this is Harry. Just want to let you know that I think what you're doing to Lou is inhuman. He doesn't get a choice! Are you fucking delusional? If I ever see you again, so help me God-" Louis was nearly pissing himself with laughter, which didn't make any sense.  
"Why are you laughing? I'm sticking up for you!" It was the Harry heard the laughter down the phone too.  
"B-Baby, that's not..It's Paul." His mouth fell open into a small "o" in embarrassment.   
"No! Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Harry laughed into the hand covering his mouth.  
"Tell him it's okay, I agree with him. Think you've found yourself the one there, Tomlinson."  
"Yeah, yeah. Talk to you later." He smiled before hanging up. Harry was hiding in his neck laughing in shame.

He only stopped when Anne and Robin went to the door to bring in the pizza they ordered. They set it out on the table and they all dug in, Louis included. He offered to pay, but was quickly denied. Harry sat next to him still, but he was upright now, but Louis' arm was still on his shoulder. He even fed him at one point, Louis talking to Anne and Robin, and he held a bit of pizza for Harry to eat. He kept glancing down at him, them both snickering. It didn't take long, after his much needed replenishment, for Harry to fall asleep, of course in Louis' arms. He was laid right on top of him, one leg at a ninety degree angle across Louis' lower body. Louis kept one hand in Harry's hair, and one in the back pocket of his joggers, holding him up.

"You're both so gone for each other." Gemma laughed, looking up from her phone.   
"I-What..I'm-"   
"And look at that. Can't even deny it." She quipped, raising her eyebrows.  
"Night Lou." Harry whispered in his sleep.  
"Night night darling." He whispered back, scratching his head.  
"Point proven." He heard Gemma whisper, and he saw no point in fighting her over it.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry slept for about an hour, making it early afternoon. He woke up, due to Louis talking, the vibrations running through his head. It was nice though, comforting almost.  
"I just feel this need to protect him you know? Always have done." He explained to Anne.  
"Yeah, I get that. He definitely feels protected with you. He talks about you all the time." She replied, from her place on the other sofa, cuddled into Robin, just like Harry is to Louis, except more sat up and awake.  
"Yes, but he's done that for years." Robin laughed. "Always on about One Direction and then your solo stuff going Louis did this and Liam did that. Rather entertaining."   
It was Louis' hearty chuckle after that, which woke Harry up.

"Why you laughing." He asked, eyes heavy with sleep, voice deep and croaky.   
"You look like a frog." Louis said, as kindly and fondly as possible.  
"Fuck you." He stropped, hitting him on the chest.  
"Harry, language!" Anne reminded and he just huffed and smacked Louis again.  
"Little bubba froggy." He continued to tease causing Harry to throw a playful strop.  
"No, go away, get off me." Anne and Robin just sat back and laughed at their silly antics. Louis had a death grip on Harry, squeezing him tightly as he tossed and turned trying to get up.  
"I'm gotta go to the studio now, flower." That got him to stop, halting suddenly and his face dropped.  
"Hey, hey. What is it?" Louis asked as Harry started to pout.

Anne sighed sadly as Harry laid down on Louis' shoulder, clinging on to him.  
"He's got to go at some point Harry, love." She explained and he shook his head.  
"I don't want to go, bunny. I really don't want to leave you." Louis spoke softly, hands on Harry's hips. It took him a second to think before he asked "Do you want to come with me?" They agreed that's what they were going to do, before they ran off up the stairs, Harry wanting to get changed.  
"How long do you reckon?" Robin nudged his wife gently.  
"Couple days, at most. Wouldn't be surprised if they've kissed already."  
"They're good for each other." Robin concluded and Anne nodded in her silent agreement. They reappeared a couple minutes later, before saying goodbye and heading out the door.

"You have four nipples?!" Louis exclaimed, Harry sighing.  
"I told you to not stare!"  
"Well I did. You can't just not tell me those kind of things. I'm offended." They both climbed into the front of Louis' Rover which was still parked on the drive.   
"You haven't told me anything like that, so how am I just supposed to tell you?"  
"I have a penguin on my arse?"  
"I know." Harry smiled at him rather smugly. Louis decided that he was going to test him, after he reversed out of the driveway first. He put his hand behind Harry's seat and looked over his shoulder, and it took everything within Harry not to squeal because he looked so hot. They set off on the road, and Louis started with the questions.

"My birthday?"  
"December 24th." He rolled his eyes because that was too easy.  
"What colour are my eyes?"   
"Are you kidding me? Blue." That was even easier than the first for Harry.  
"What's the tattoo above my ankles say?"   
"The Rogue. The band you were in as a kid." Louis was impressed, Harry laughing because these were easy as hell.  
"Do something harder, these are so easy."  
"Alright, bloody stalker. What's my birth name?"   
"Louis Troy Austin. I prefer Tomlinson." Louis just looked at him, quirking an eyebrow as he laughed, shaking his head slowly.  
"What day of the week was I born?"  
"Tuesday." He cackled loudly after Harry gave his answer.  
"I didn't even know that." He laughed and Harry flipped him off and looked out the window.

On his lap was a book and pen, Louis recommended he brought something to do as it could go on for a while, and his small teddy of course. He was also in his Niall T-shirt that he loved.  
"Do you own any other shirts than our merch?" Louis teased, patting Harry's thigh.   
"Not really." That was when they pulled up to the studio, Louis getting out first to open Harry's door for him.  
"Let's go love." He said, leading the way to the studio they were in yesterday.  
"Alright Tommo! See you two made up." The man smiled from the booth.  
"Julian, this is Harry. Harry this is Julian." He shyly waved at the man as Louis cooed silently.   
He sat down on the sofa and started writing as Louis went in a recorded. It was a new song today, Harry enjoyed it very much, and as before was soon singing along.

It was about an hour in when Louis called out to him.  
"Harry, babe?"   
"Hmm?"  
"Can you sing that harmony, I can't get it." He obliged and sung it again from his seat, not looking up from writing in his book, a little shy.  
"Yes, now come here and sing it."  
"What?" He closed the book and but it down, still holding the teddy though. Louis left the booth to come and pull Harry up from his seat.   
"Get up, lazy bum." He grabbed his wrists and manhandled him into standing. He took away the stuffed toy, causing a whine from the smaller boy stood in-front of him.  
"You'll get him back when you sing for me." He agreed, stepping in and singing the harmony with Louis. Julian blended it and then played it back.   
"You hear that pup? You sound fucking brilliant!" Louis bounded over to Harry hugging him.

"God, I could fucking kiss you right now." So, he grabbed Harry's head and planted a huge sloppy kiss onto his forehead. Harry's head went a bit fuzzy as the realisation that his one dream in life had just come true, he had just sung with Louis Tomlinson. He went and sat down in a bit of a trance, and Louis watched him, slightly confused. He finished up, and walked out, Harry scribbling furiously in his book. Louis went and stood in-front of him once again and he still didn't look up. He then quickly snatched the book up, which caught his attention.   
"Lou, give it back." He smiled getting up to grab it.   
"Uh uh. You didn't notice me for ages." He held his arm and the boom high above his head.  
"Sorry Boo. Head's all cloudy." Harry explained, tapping his temple for emphasis.

"What happened kitten?" Louis lowered his arm, handing back the book, scanning Harry's face in worry.   
"I-I don't know. It's weird."  
"Well, I'll take you home then. Was gonna see if you wanted to see if you wanted to come back to mine." Harry perked up a little, but something still wasn't right.  
"No, I'll be okay."  
"Okay to stay the night?" Louis squeezed Harry's shoulders as he swayed slowly.   
"What about clothes?"  
"Borrow something of mine. Let's go, petal, get you to bed."


	21. Chapter 21

Harry thinks he's in shock. His leg won't stop shaking and he feels overly excited, yet cloudy like he said to Louis earlier.  
"Are you sure you're okay bunny?"   
"Mm." Louis kept looking at him from the driver's seat, not convinced. He put it down to the remnants of the hangover. Harry clutched the bear and his brain was just a mush of "LouisLouisLouis." It definitely wasn't the worst thing he's ever experienced. It wasn't long before they were pulling up to Louis' place, Harry having zoned out for the half of it. Louis came and got him out the car like he did earlier, this time looping an arm round his waist.  
"I've got a sleepy princess on my hands, haven't I?" He kissed Harry's temple as he yawned.   
"Yeah, sorry."  
"No need to be sorry darling. You feel poorly?" He said no, and Louis, still not entirely convinced, unlocked the door to his massive house.

Harry's mouth fell slack as they stepped inside and he saw the huge insides with beautiful interior design.  
"Cuddle and a movie?" Louis suggested and Harry certainly wasn't going to say no to that, and so let him lead the way to wherever.  
"Need to text my Mum." Harry remembered, saying how she wouldn't be too happy if he just didn't turn up back him.  
"Already sorted it munchkin."  
"Thank you Bear. Oh my fucking god." They had stepped into the living room and Harry's eyes were instantly drawn to three guys sat on the sofa. He was thankfully behind Louis, so grabbed on to the back of his t-shirt.  
"What are you dickheads doing?" He shouted at them playfully, making them jump.

"It's your night Tommo. Didn't realise you had a date. Sorry Harry." Zayn apologised.  
Zayn Malik.   
And next to him were Niall Horan and Liam Payne. He didn't know what to do, except hold on to the back of Louis' top for dear life.   
"Hey, it's okay. Bit much?" He comforted, turning to face him. He nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.   
"You've scared him silent, you wankers." Louis chastised and they all got up, and started walking over. Liam was closest and he waved to Harry.  
"Hey H. Heard a lot about you." His smile was so warm and genuine, that Harry felt brave enough to let go of Louis and walk into his open arms. He hugged him tight, not even believing this was actually happening. Zayn was there next.   
"Alright lad? You good?" They both smiled at each other, embracing a second later. When Harry pulled away, he saw Niall standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"Love the shirt, bud. You've picked one with taste here, Lou." He laughed and it was the exact laugh he's heard in videos and interviews all these years.  
"I'm gonna pass out." Harry gawked as he found himself in Niall's hold.  
"You're alright bunny." Louis soothed, but he wasn't. Harry wasn't sure when he stopped seeing Louis as the Louis Tomlinson, and just his Louis, but the switch had happened at some point. But he wasn't just his Louis, he was still Louis Tomlinson. He was stood in a room with One Direction, the band he's been obsessed with and dedicated his life too. This was all he ever wanted out of life, and it had actually happened. That cloudy feeling was back, and a lot worse now. He turned to find Louis, who was laughing with Zayn when it all went black.

"Louis, he's gone! Shit!" Niall called out, and Louis luckily snapped round quick enough to see Harry go limp and start to fall. He leaped forward, managing to catch him, with the help of Liam as they both guided him to the floor.  
"Baby? Baby? What happened Ni?" Louis panicked as he sat with a pretty much lifeless Harry laying in his lap.  
"He just went. Out like a light." Niall explained, sighing and feeling really bad for the boy. The slow rise and fall of Harry's chest was comforting slightly, but Louis still felt ill.  
"Lou, it's okay. He's alright." Zayn noticed how worried he looked as he cradled Harry's head in his lap, stroking his face.

"It's just a bit of shock. We've had this before in fans yeah? He'll be awake in a minute." Liam said and then went to get some water for Harry when he woke up.   
"Knew you weren't alright in the car, you stupid, beautiful idiot. Why didn't you tell me?" He spoke to Harry, even though he couldn't hear him.  
"What happened in the car?" Niall wondered.  
"It was after the studio, he just wasn't right. He said his head was cloudy and his leg was shaking." Louis was now holding his hand, still no sign of him waking up.  
"Something at the studio must've overwhelmed him?" Zayn was stood next to Niall, both of them a bit nervy, never liking when this happened, this one particularly hard.  
"He sang with..yeah. That's it. He sang with me."  
"There you go. Obviously meant an awful lot to him, then running into us. S'a lot for him to take in." Liam was back, with a glass of water in tow.

It was good timing, as Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open. They boys all stood back, not wanting him to flake again, so made sure he knew what was going on before he saw them again.  
"Bunny? Can you hear me?"  
"Lou?" He croaked, slowly sitting up.  
"God, you scared me so bad bug." He whispered, squeezing Harry's hand.  
"Did I actually just faint?" His voice was just like his morning voice, which Louis supposed made sense.  
"I'm afraid so. How are you feeling pup?"   
"Fine. The fogginess is gone."   
"Yeah, the adrenaline's gone now." Zayn spoke before slapping a hand over his mouth.   
"It's okay, I won't faint again. I think." Harry laughed looking straight at Zayn, then Niall, then Liam. Maybe he spoke to soon. Everything was spinning again and he rocked back and forth.

"No, no, no. Harry. Harry, come on." Louis saw his eyes roll back and it was so horrible.   
"Has he actually gone again?" Zayn said, feeling incredibly bad.  
"Yeah."   
"Should we go?" Niall suggested, this all clearly too much for Harry.  
"No, he wouldn't forgive himself. Just go chill in the games room and I'll call you." Louis spoke, not once removing his eyes from his boy. Harry came round a lot quicker this time, being out for barely even a minute.  
"Louis." He whispered as his eyes opened once again.  
"I'm here darling. You're okay. Just relax for me yeah?" They both stayed sat on the floor until Harry felt normal, and Louis made him drink the water, slowly.  
"Did they leave? Did I mess things up?"  
"No, no need to panic babe. They're just in the other room okay?"

They just cuddled on the floor for a little while longer, before getting up.  
"Sure you're okay? I don't think I can handle you dropping again, it was so horrible Haz."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry." Louis didn't want him to feel bad for something he couldn't control.  
"Don't be sorry. Couldn't help it could you? Ready to go see them?"  
"Ready, Bear."


	22. Chapter 22

As they stood up, Harry swayed again, Louis holding him still.  
"Something's not right with you, baby."  
"Just got up too quickly. I'm alright Lou." That didn't clear any of his suspicions, something was wrong and he knew it.   
"Come on, I'm fine, stop stressing." Neither of them believed it but they decided they weren't going to push it anymore. The slowly walked i into the games room, Louis holding onto Harry.  
"Right, you faint again and I'm taking you to the hospital, okay? It's not good." He held Harry's hand as he nodded slowly. Louis then knocked on the door, before opening it slowly. He could help but notice how freezing cold Harry's hand was, so he rubbed it in both of his to warm it up. He kissed Harry's temple, yet again, before they stepped inside.  
"Hey Harry, you okay?" Liam walked over to him and gave him another hug.  
"Yeah I'm okay. That was so embarrassing, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologise, you couldn't help it!" Niall was sat on the large sofa, him and Zayn playing on a games console.  
"Wanna play?" Zayn offered, holding out the remote for Harry.  
"N-No. You can, thank you t-though."  
"Why so nervous, pumpkin? You're fine, I'm here." Louis slipped his hand under the back of Harry's shirt, just how he did when he first came to Harry's house.   
"This is like, really s-scary."  
"Look at me, sweet thing." They turned so they were facing each other, Louis keeping a hand on Harry's back, the other thumbing over his jawline.  
"I'm right here. They won't bite, I promise."  
The boys on the sofa, and Liam sat watching intently, Niall even had a hand over his mouth trying to contain his excitement.  
"Are they gonna kiss?" He whispered to Zayn who smacked him on the chest.

They didn't hear that though, and instead Louis sat down next to Niall, and pulled Harry into his lap. He squealed loudly, causing laughter from all the boys.  
"You're actually so mean." Harry furrowed his brows at Louis, put wrapped his arm around the back of his neck all the same. Harry couldn't help but feel really short next to Liam, but just shrugged it off, he had time to grow. Whilst Harry was distracted, watching Zayn destroy Niall at Fifa, Louis kissed his neck slowly.  
"Bear-fuck, stop that."  
"Shh kitten." He husked into his ear, causing goosebumps over Harry's skin. He went back to open mouthing at the boys neck, everyone else too engrossed in their game, or phone to notice. It took a quick turn, as Louis stopped being affectionate and just licked a gross stripe up Harry's neck.  
"You actual tramp!" He tried to wiggle his way out of Louis' grip, and proved successful, only to trip up over his own feet once he was stood.  
"Woah, easy." Liam caught him, keeping him upright.

"I like Liam more." He poked his tongue out at Louis, sitting down next to Liam.   
"Ahh Tomlinson got rejected!" Niall cackled as Liam jokingly wrapped an arm around Harry, only to get a smack round the back of the head from Louis.  
"Shut it. We ordering food or what?" They all exclaimed in agreement and ended up ordering KFC. It didn't take long to arrive and they all made Harry answer the door.  
"You're all assholes!" He shouted, trying to balance two bags, and two cup holders full of drinks. They had all become comfortable with each other really quickly, Harry fitting in like the missing piece to a puzzle. Niall and Liam went to help him, Louis and Zayn staying sat down.  
"How old is he?"  
"Eighteen." Zayn hummed before speaking again.  
"You look at him like he hung the moon, you know."  
"I'd go get a star down for him if he asked." Louis admitted, all be it timidly. 

"You're a goner, Tommo." He laughed, and Louis just nodded, rubbing his face.  
"Food's here!" Harry called out as he skipped back into the room holding just the drinks this time. He put them down, before grabbing Louis' from the tray, and putting the straw in for him. But before he put it in, he ripped the wrapper off at one end and blew through the straw, sending the rest of the packaging flying at Louis' face.  
"Thanks for that bub." He grumbled, Harry sitting back on his lap passing him his drink, not before taking a sip. They all ate with a comfortable chatter, and some play fights between Louis and Harry as they stole each other's chips.  
"Idiot." Harry muttered, stuffing a stolen fry into his mouth.  
"Bigger idiot." He mocked his voice and his actions.

"Right, we're off to bed. Night lovebirds." Niall patted the other two, signalling for them to go as well. There was a chorus of "good nights" from everyone and a very uncalled for "Use protection!" from Zayn. Harry hid his face in Louis' neck as he chuckled. "Wanna have that movie and cuddle we were on about before we were so rudely interrupted?" Harry seemed very happy at that, latching onto him like a koala, even as he stood up from his seat.   
"Ugh, you lump." Louis complained as Harry clung on to him at a strange angle, half on his back, half on his side. Louis was holding him with one arm, tidying the mess with the other. He gave up after a couple seconds, collapsing back on to the sofa, pulling a blanket off the back and throwing it over them both as they sat. They kicked their feet up on a bean bag as Louis picked a film to watch.

"No, not Saw." Harry hit him as he pressed play, Louis just ignored him and watched the film. By the first trap, Harry was hiding his face in Louis' chest.  
"It's not that bad."  
"It so is, you bloody dick." He then freed himself from Louis, going to the other end of the couch, curling in on himself. The older lad put his arms on the back of the sofa as he sat, his jaw clenching subconsciously as he watched. It wasn't long before he was crawling back, this time on top of Louis' lap as he swore at him.  
"Fucking stupid, idiot shit." He walloped Louis on the chest after every word.  
"Harry, stop."  
"No, you're a fucking wanker." He kept hitting him, now with the sole intention of riling him up. He got what he wanted. 

Louis' hands snapped from the back of the sofa, catching up Harry's wrists in one hand. He then pushed him so he was laying underneath him on the sofa, Louis propping himself on one hand, the other still clasped around Harry's.  
"I thought I told you to stop? Got nothing to say now?" Louis managed to turn the telly off as he lay over the silent boy, his breaths short and shallow.  
"Good boy hey? My little good boy." Harry couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't. So before he could think any further, he pushed down on Louis' head and lifted his up to capture him in a kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

Louis was quick and eager to react, kissing back as if it were the last thing he'd ever do. Harry had one hand in his hair, the other tracing lightly over Louis' abs from under his t-shirt. There was nothing to be heard except the small noises coming from the back of Harry's throat.  
"Fuck, Lou, Lou please." Harry begged as Louis began to mark up his neck like he had been wanting to for so, so long. His legs wrapped around the older boys waist, pulling him down. They stayed there licking into each other's mouths until Harry decided that wasn't enough.  
"Louis, Louis." His voice came out a lot louder and needier than expected.  
"You need to be quiet or they're gonna hear. Or is that what you want? You want them to hear you being a little slut for me?" 

He didn't know what he was expecting Louis to say, but it wasn't that. Didn't mean he liked it any less because honestly he loved it. Louis could feel Harry smile into the kiss, and of course that made him smile back. They manoeuvred to sitting up, Harry in Louis lap as he tried to pry off his t-shirt.   
"Just ask and it's gone, baby."  
"Off, Bear please."   
"Hm try again." Louis knew it was a bit much a bit quick, but Harry didn't seem to care.  
"Daddy, Sir, whatever you want, just take the fucking top off."  
"Someone's kinky?" He teased, rubbing up and down Harry's sides.  
"Don't act like that didn't make you get a hard on. Now, shut up, get your shirt off and kiss me."

Louis giggled kissing his nose before taking his own shirt off.  
"Thought I was in charge here? Did you not just call me daddy?"  
"Only because you begged."  
"I did not beg you little shit." He tackled a giggling Harry back down onto the sofa, not before taking his shirt off too. Harry then stopped laughing, stopped reacting, and all colour drained right from his face.  
"Harry? What's wrong? Shit, baby what's happening?"  
"My fucking head. Louis."  
"S'okay. I've got you. Don't cry, talk to me." Harry had the heels of both hands pressed into his eyes as he began to cry due to the pain in his head.

"Baby."  
"Make it g-go away." His head was pounding, ears ringing and he was just a bit upset too.  
"I'll take you to the hospital."   
"No! No. No hospital. Please no." That made the crying worse, which obviously didn't improve the pain.   
"Pup, you need help. It hurts me, seeing you in pain, I hate it. They'll fix you up."  
"N-No. Louis can fix it."  
Louis sighed in sadness as he saw the desperation in Harry's eyes not to go to the hospital. He supposed it could be just a migraine because those hurt like a bitch and Harry's symptoms follow that diagnosis.  
"Louis can try." He told Harry, kissing him gently which he reciprocated. He got him another cold flannel placing it on his head, along with some pain relief. Harry sat in his lap, laying on his shoulder as Louis lulled him to sleep, singing gently in his ear.

Louis barely slept that night, googling everything that could be wrong with Harry, and regretting it when he saw that brain cancer came up. He moved away from trying to diagnose him, and just how to help, but of course everything just said take him to the doctors. He barley noticed when the boys came down to get something to eat at the crack of dawn.  
"Louis? You alright mate?" Niall checked as he saw him crying into a sleeping Harry's shoulder. He quickly wiped his face and cleared his throat.  
"N-Not really. He could have cancer!"  
"Oh Lou." They all knew why he was panicking about that.  
"Don't listen to google lad. Sure he's fine." Zayn comforted.  
"Besides, what happened down here last night." Liam teased, pointing to the hickeys littering Harry's neck.

"We kissed." That was all they were getting, and that's all Niall needed to starting whooping loudly, which inevitably woke Harry up.  
"Shh you prick!" Louis whispered shouted, but it was too late anyways. Harry was oblivious with sleep, but managed to get the flannel off of his head, and turned round in Louis' lap.  
"Morning handsome." He whispered before kissing Louis. He reacted, despite knowing they were being watched.  
"Morning to you too, young Harold." Zayn mocked and Harry pulled away, gasping.  
"You're all perverts you know." He tossed the still slightly wet flannel, it smacking Niall straight on the back. Everyone laughed, Harry's laughter dying off first, before he had to run and find the nearest sink to throw up.

That's how the next nearly three months ended up panning out. Harry getting ridiculous headaches, refusing to go to the doctors and just getting by on paracetamol and cuddles from Louis. Today was a bad day for Harry, feeling very sick and dizzy. He was at Louis', as he spent most of his days now over there, and if he wasn't, Louis would still drive over to his and put him to bed. It was more nights than not, that Harry fell asleep with a cold flannel on his head to soothe the pain.  
"This is getting ridiculous now love. How long have you been suffering?" 

"It's fine. Cuddles and kisses and it'll go."

"That won't cut it any more baby! I'm leaving tomorrow, what are you going to do then huh? As much as I love cuddles and kisses with you, it won't stop it!"

"Stop shouting at me!" Harry stormed out of the living room, straight into Louis' room locking the door and just jumping into his bed, crying into the pillow. Louis chased after him, but was just met with the locked door.

"Harry, baby I'm sorry. Open the door, my love. I'm sorry for shouting. Puppy, come here, I'll give you all the kisses and cuddles you want."

"Piss off Louis." He sighed, knowing he deserved the silent treatment. He rung Anne, the two growing very close over the months, both sharing concerns for Harry but also just clicking really well. Anne and Robin both treated Louis like another son, which made him very smitten. The two weren't officially a couple, but Anne and Robin knew that there was a kindling romance between them.

"Hey, Anne."  
"Alright Louis darling?"  
"Sort of. Harry's angry at me, I'm just really worried. I know we think it's just migraines or something but I still can't stand him in pain anymore." He was pacing down his hallway, puffing in stress.  
"He's a stroppy one, our Harry. How'd he take that you're going to LA tomorrow?"  
"Not good. That's what started it. He started crying and then got dizzy. Why won't he let us help him?" Louis was getting upset now too, Anne being able to here it.  
"Don't cry love. He hates needles, so much so he'd rather have the headaches. He says your cuddles are medicine enough." Louis laughed softly, absolutely adoring the fact that Harry cherishes him so much.  
"I know. He's so lovely. Which is why I'm so   
desperate to sort it." He was sat on the top step now, just waiting for the door open.  
"I think you being away from him will do it. Bit of a wake up call. I'll try and take him tomorrow maybe?"  
"Thank you Anne. Lots of love, I'll speak to you soon."  
"Bye love." 

Just as he hung up the door opened and Harry stumbled out in one of Louis' hoodies and his boxers. Harry was still crying and made grabby hands for Louis.  
"Oh, princess. Here, flower, come give me a cuddle." He picked up the smaller boy and carried him back into the room. They laid on the bed, Harry laying on Louis chest playing with the buttons on his fancy shirt. They often slept together, always sleeping in Louis' bed when Harry stayed over, but they haven't actually slept together. They haven't done anything past kissing really, Harry's fatigue always getting the best of him before they can escalate it. Louis doesn't mind though, he'd wait forever for Harry.


	24. Chapter 24

They fell asleep just like that, comfy and cuddly. The blaring alarm at five in the morning woke them up though. Louis slipped out from under Harry as quickly as possible and shutting the damn thing up.  
"Loubear, come back."   
"I've gotta get ready darling. Got a flight." Louis hadn't told Harry the exact meaning of his impromptu trip to the states, but it was because he didn't know either. He suspect's Eleanor may have had something to do with it.  
"Can you not just stay here with me, daddy?"  
"Don't daddy me to get what you want, I know your tricks Styles."   
"I don't want you to leave." Harry flopped back on to the bed with a huge overdramatic sigh. Louis kissed his forehead lovingly, before going to shower.  
"Go back to sleep, mister." 

Louis emerged from the shower only minutes later, for Harry to run in there and get showered himself.  
"What are you doing babe? It's not even half five." He shouted over the running water.  
"I'm coming with you, love." Harry shouted back.  
"Haz, you can't. It's a business thing."  
"Not to America, dickhead. To the airport." They both laughed, and yeah that sounded like a good idea. When Harry came out, hair sodden and only sporting a towel, Louis couldn't resist. He was dressed now, but snuck behind the wet boy and kissed over his shoulders.

"Gonna miss you, Curly baby." He said into his skin as he caused marks along the boys neck and shoulder blades.  
"And I'll miss you Boobear." Louis smirked knowing he had found Harry's sweet spot as he whined, he always found it. Once he was adequately marked up, Louis walked away and went to get his suitcase. Harry only giggled at his behaviour before getting dressed, and walking after him, towel drying his hair.  
"Gotta leave in twenty minutes. You sure you wanna come?"   
"Of course I do. Haven't been away from you this long in months." He pouted, towel still on his head.  
"I know, I know. It's four days, that's it." He ruffled the towel over Harry's hair before putting it over his shoulder and taking it to the dryer. 

"Four days too many." He laughed, Louis turning to kiss him heatedly. They were in the kitchen, so Harry ended up backed up onto the wall, Louis pressing his thigh in between his legs.  
"Don't tell me you want to as soon as I'm about to leave you." He laughed airily.  
"I do. I want you." Louis had to pull back, not allowing himself to go any deeper, knowing he'd end up missing his flight. Harry was sucking and biting at his neck, completely throwing the "no visible marks on Louis" rule out the window.  
"Give the paps something to be excited about those will." Harry patted his chest triumphantly, walking away to get his shoes on.

They rushed to get in the car, their little make out session losing them ten minutes. Harry helped load in the luggage, reading off his checklist to Louis. They started on the hour journey to Heathrow, Harry putting on the radio. Louis started thinking about how he should really get back into the studio, having been avoiding going there to stay home with Harry. They went back the morning after their first kiss and that wasn't nice at all:

Eleanor was sat in her usual seat in the recording studio, Julian eyeing her suspiciously. When Louis and Harry walked in hand in hand, he knew something was about to go down. Harry stopped in his tracks, having stepped in first, as she just smiled at him.   
"Louis, I have to go." He croaked before turning out the door. He was stopped by Louis though as he dragged him back inside.  
"Eleanor, get out." He snapped at her, holding on to Harry tightly.  
"I literally have to be here, I'm your girlfriend." Louis had to stop Harry from walking out again as he managed to slip out of his grip.  
"I'm surprised he's still friends with you, LouLou. Didn't you call him a faggot?" 

"You're sick in the fucking head, you." Harry finally bit back, voice gravely.  
"Think that's you. You are gay, after all." Instead of trying to run out of the door, Harry went to run at her, Julian stopping him.  
"Hey, buddy? Don't do that. She's not worth it, okay?" He huffed trying to get Julian off of him.  
"Eleanor, get the fuck out. It's my studio so don't even argue. Get out, right now." Julian told her, and she just rolled her eyes but grabbed her stuff and left. However, not before Louis grabbed hold of her wrist to snarl in her ear.  
"Talk about my boy again, you're dead, you hear? And you can snitch to Simon all you like, it'll be you that's out of a job when I simply deny anything you say and request a new beard." She stormed out then, not before whispering a "pair of fucking fags," directed at Louis and Harry.

Louis snapped out of his little thought process when he heard Harry seethe.  
"Your head again bunny?" He hummed in agreement, Louis holding his thigh reassuringly.  
"I don't get why you can't just come out." He admitted out of the blue.  
"Because, babe we've been over this, I could get dropped. I could lose everything. I could get sued, everything."   
"It's fucking stupid, you should just do it." He muttered back.  
"And risk losing you? Losing everything I've worked for? What aren't you getting love?" He was genuinely asking Harry, in case he wanted a further explanation, but he took it as a dig.  
"No, I get it, I'm stupid. It's okay, save all the adult talk from me." Luckily, they had just pulled into the airport carpark, so Louis pulled on the hand break and looked over at Harry.

"You're not stupid. I just can't lose you." They leaned in for a very slow, sad kiss, which ended up with small tears rolling down Harry's cheeks.  
"I'm so sorry."   
"What on earth for, flower?"  
"That they do that to you." It was often, Harry apologised for the situation even though he had no say in it.  
"I know you are, my darling. It can't be helped." They got out the car, and Harry clung onto Louis, him scouting for paps and hugging back once it was safe.   
"You're mine okay? Nobody else, just you."  
"Yours, for forever and a day, Bear." He pecked Louis' lips quickly before helping get his luggage.

"You'll be alright driving the car home yeah? Keep her scratch free?" Louis teased, as he often let Harry drive the car.  
"I can try." He winked cheekily. They shared a teary goodbye before Louis had to run to his check in place to avoid paps, fans and all that. Harry breathed slowly, his head spinning with the more he cried. He climbed in the car and started the drive back to his house. His head was still pounding, but he ignored it for the most part. He had been on a relatively busy road when it happened, considering it was now rush hour for the morning. If anything, these headaches were a blessing at this point, because it meant he didn't see it. 

As he scrunched his eyes closed to relive the pain for a split second, he didn't see the drunk driver collide straight into the front of the car.


	25. Chapter 25

Louis was just about to be escorted on the plane when his phone rang, Anne's name popping up on the screen. He picked it up, of course, but before he could even say hi, Robin's panicked voice ran through the phone.  
"Please tell me you're not on that plane."  
"Robin? I'm literally just about to get on, why?"  
"Louis, don't. Don't, you need to come home."  
"You're really scaring me, what's happened?"  
"It's Harry. He's been in an accident."

Now, Louis had watched many a film in his lifetime, and many involved characters getting devastating news. He had been under the impression that the whole "freezing and falling to your knees in shock" thing was bullshit. It wasn't entirely, as he completely seized up, hand slapping on Paul's chest to get him to stop walking. Paul grabbed him back as he noticed he looked like he was going to collapse.  
"W-What?"  
"He was hit by a drunk driver. It was a head on collision. He's unconscious."  
He's unconscious, so he's conscious sometimes, so he's alive, was all Louis reminded himself, even if that may not have been how that works.  
"N-No."  
"The car, they had to cut him out, it's ruined, I'm sorry."  
"In the nicest way possible, fuck the car. Where is he?" Louis grabbed onto Paul and started dragging him to the exit. The paps were getting in his way and he felt like screaming.  
"Paul, get them to move, please." He begged, covering his face as the flashes met his eyes.

"He's in surgery. They're trying to stabilise him. Because he wasn't awake, they've told us there's a chance, that..that-"  
"Don't say anymore. Please. Or I won't make it there without falling apart." Louis was crying now, silent tears just cascading down is face as Paul looked at him worriedly.  
"I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up and they were finally outside, and not being followed. Paul didn't ask why Louis was dragging him out, he could tell by his reaction that it was serious enough.  
"What's going on?"  
"Harry. He was hit." Louis wasn't going to let his exterior crumble yet, he needed to be strong. Paul went to rub his shoulder but he stopped him.  
"No, just don't touch me. Don't touch me."  
"Alright, I'll get us a lift okay?" He got no response from Louis and he knew what he was doing, he saw him do it before. Just blocks everything out and doesn't think. 

Their cab rocked up within five minutes, then arriving at the hospital in twenty. Louis didn't say a word the whole time, still crying, but no noises, no sobbing, just staring with the tears dripping from his eyes. He left Paul and his bags as soon as they pulled up to the hospital, running inside. He stopped at the front desk to ask the lady where he needs to go.  
"Harry Styles? Where is he?" She saw the distress in the boy and immediately set upon looking for him on the system.  
"Well, he's in surgery now, but his family are waiting in room 132." He muttered a small "thank you" before running off to find the room. He saw Anne and Robin in there, Anne crying into his shoulder. He knocked on the door but didn't wait for an answer before going in.

"Louis, son." Robin saw how utterly broken he looked and that just made his hurt multiply.  
"I can't, I can't lose him too."   
"They-Um, they said..there's a high chance he might not wake up again." Anne got out, because she didn't know what else to say, and he needed to know.  
"We had a fight, well not really, but-" Louis just turned around and punched the wall. It was solid brick though, so nothing really happened. The other two didn't know what to do as he laid his head on the wall and just hit it out of pure grief.   
"I'll pay, I'll get him the best private stuff there is, they'll wake him up." He suddenly thought.  
"If he's gone, he's gone." Anne whispered and she made Louis sit in a chair as he finally broke and the sobs took control.

*

He was gone. They brought him back from surgery, but he flatlined not even an hour later. 

Louis couldn't breathe, his world had just died before his eyes. He was holding Harry's hand when he went, they were right, he never woke up. He was sleeping, peacefully it looked like, and Louis was actually watching his chest. He watched his chest, he watched it rise and fall three times, shaky at that, and then just stop.

"Anne, Anne. He's not breathing." As soon as he said it, he heard the long continuous beep of the heart monitor. Alarms then rang throughout the whole hospital and nurses all rushed in, one pushing him out the way.  
"Sir, you need to move." He asked and moved Louis before he could say anything. He remembers screaming his name, pup, baby, flower, all the nicknames he could remember, but Robin pulled him to the side.  
"Let them do their work, son." He was crying, but his voice was strong still.  
"No! I want my baby!" He shouted, voice cracking. He couldn't see Anne, he thinks she left the room. 

"Time of death, 10:28." One of the female nurses announced as her coworker forced her to stop the chest compressions. Louis' scream pierced through all of their ears, which caused a loud sob from Anne, so loud it could be heard inside the room. She came running in, over to Harry, cradling his face.  
"No, no. Wake up darling, come on. Wake up, Mummy's here, come on, up you get." Louis walked over to get her as she stepped away from her boy. It was just then, looking at Harry, he saw that he was purple. Already? He didn't care, he leaned down to press his lips to his, gasping at how cold he was. Louis just held on to Anne, letting her sob into his chest as he stared blankly at Harry.

"No, don't take him. Please. Let him stay, he'll wake up in a minute." He begged one of the team that came in to take Harry's body away.  
"I'm sorry for your loss, but we have to take the patient now."   
"No you don't. Let me come with him at least? He's gonna be alright." Louis cried, trying to take the blanket they just put over his face off.  
"What are you doing? Don't put it over his face, you'll suffocate him!" They didn't interact with Louis again, despite his shouting about how they need to get him out of the bag, as he's slightly claustrophobic and wouldn't like it when he wakes up. They carted him away and Louis needed to call the boys. He refused to let it sink in that he was never going to see Harry again. 

Anne and Robin went to talk to the senior nurses about options for what to do now, and they asked if Louis wanted to help, but he didn't know what to do. That's what he wanted to ask the boys. They were together at Zayn's, he knew they were, because he and Harry were meant to be there too.  
"Louis lad!" They all sung down the phone.  
"Ain't you supposed to be on the plane to LA right now?" Niall asked.  
"H-How do you plan a funeral?" His voice was monotone, he knew it was random but he needed to know.  
"What?" Liam asked.  
"How do you plan a funeral? She asked me to help, but I don't know what to do? I helped a bit with Mum's but Dan did most of it, honestly." He rambled.  
"Louis, slow down, funeral for who?"  
"Harry." He was sat on the bench outside the hospital staring at the floor.  
"Harry? But h-he's not dead?" Zayn stuttered, and Zayn never stuttered.  
"He is. 10:28." He said the time like it would suddenly make sense to them all.  
"Are you joking?" Liam checked, even though he knew Louis wouldn't joke about those kinds of things.

"No. They've just put him in a bag, and taken him away from me. Now, I've got to help plan my boyfriends funeral. But he wasn't even my boyfriend! I hadn't even asked him yet, because I'm such an idiot. I didn't tell him I loved him either, because I do, I love him. What do you have at an eighteen year old's funeral? Eighteen!" Louis threw his phone at the floor, and heard it smash only to pick it up and talk into it again.  
"Louis, how is he.." He thinks it was Zayn talking but couldn't care if he was honest.  
"Dead? You can say it. It's not like I didn't watch it happen. He was hit by a car, and just never woke up."   
"Oh my god. Where are you?" Niall asks, and Louis thinks he's crying.  
"At the hospital. Why are none of you  
helping me, you're no fucking help!" 

Anne came out then, and was shaking his shoulder gently trying to get him to look up from his phone.  
"Louis? Louis?"


	26. Chapter 26

"Louis? Louis?" Anne's voice rang through his head as she shook his shoulders and he opened his eyes? He doesn't remember them being closed? He was in the room, sat in the chair.  
"You were shouting, what happened?" Robin was crouching in front of the chair and Louis was so fucking confused.  
"Harry. Where is he? Did they take him?" He tried to get up but Robin held him down, trying to get him to calm himself down.  
"Do you remember what happened?" He asked. Louis nodded and began explaining his recollection.  
"We lost him. I want my baby back." He felt the tears rolling down his face again as Robin pulled him into a cuddle.

"It wasn't real. It wasn't real, okay? He's still here."  
"W-What?" Louis sat back from Robin to look him in the face.  
"You exhausted yourself, sweetheart with the crying. You fell asleep in the chair."

You've got to be kidding.

"S-So it was a dream?" Louis stuttered running a hand through his hair and he saw that his hand was actually shaking.  
"Yes darling. Harry's in recovery, they've stabilised him, they'll be bringing him down. any minute now." Anne thought he would be happy, but the uncontrollable crying said otherwise.  
"What is it Louis love?" He stood up and practically fell into Anne's arms.  
"I thought he was g-gone. I can't lose him. I love him." Admitting it to Harry's Mum was a considerably big move for some, but honestly Louis didn't really know what he was saying, doesn't mean he didn't mean it.  
"I know you do." They were interrupted by a nurse knocking on the door.

"Hi, I'm one of Harry's doctors." Louis' heart may have just dropped out of his fucking ass, this couldn't be good. He gripped on to Anne for dear life.  
"Just letting you know, that he'll be down in literally two minutes, he's stable and he's awake." Anne gasped at that, as did Robin and Louis nearly squealed in excitement.

"Since he's had quite major surgery, he keeps drifting back off to sleep, but he knows his name, what happened and everything, so we're happy, after that and the scans, that there's no major brain damage. Their may be some mild amnesia, but nothing that won't come back as the concussion improves. He'll need intensive physio for the leg, it was badly broken but they've managed to save it with internal screws and rods. All the major lacerations have been stitched, and the little internal bleeding that there was has been successfully stopped. He's a very lucky lad."

It was a lot to take in, but at the end of the day, Harry was alive and relatively okay. Alive.

After the kind doctor finished his explanation, the porters were coming through the door with Harry on the bed. His face was badly bruised, his lip busted and eyes black. There was a slash under his chin, but most of the cuts on his face were surface scratches. He was half awake, half asleep as he chatted to the porters.  
"There! That's my Louis." He pointed, his voice was slurred and kind of broken. Louis smiled as Harry looked at him with tired eyes and a slurred smile.  
"Hiya baby. Hi pup." He waved at Harry as they had put the bed against the wall, and were connecting up his IV lines.  
"There's my Mum and my Rob. I love them too." The porters smiled at them all fondly, before saying bye to Harry.  
"We'll see you later, yeah?" They said, one ruffling his hair.  
"Love you, bye!" He smiled at them, and everyone giggled, him obviously a bit delirious off of the drugs.

"Love you too." The first man smiled back at Harry before giving him a fist bump. The second man came over and started talking to Louis.   
"As you can see he's a bit high right now, he kept saying that you're his husband." They both laughed at that, Louis shaking his head in absolute adoration.  
"And apparently you're a super famous pop star too."   
"Oh, is that so?" The guy obviously didn't recognise Louis, which was understandable considering he was middle aged, so Louis didn't go about correcting him.   
"You didn't tell us you're famous Lou!" Anne hugged him from the side as he chuckled and she smiled knowingly. She let go of Louis when Harry called for her and made grabby hands.  
"Mamma." He called, tearing up a little. 

"Hi poppet. What have you gotten yourself into, hey?" She was trying not to cry, knowing it would only upset Harry more, and she didn't want that. She pulled a chair next to his bed and kissed him on the cheek, holding his hand.  
"I thought I was going to d-die." He choked and she hushed him gently, wiping his cheeks.  
"You're not, okay? They said you're nice and stable baby." She played with his hair gently and he smiled, his body clearly very tired from all the strain. Anne went to hold one of his hands, to find they were both bandaged up. His fingers were taped together on one, and the other just looked like it was bandages for cuts.   
"Oh dear, you definitely did this proper didn't you!" She giggled, trying to make him laugh, which he did. Rob came over and kissed his forehead before sitting next to his wife.

Louis was stood at the foot of the bed when Harry made a pouty face at him.  
"What's that for bunny?" He asked, walking over to sit at the other side of Harry's bed.  
"Kissy." He said leaning up to get to Louis, but hissing at the pain.   
"No, no. Lay down, don't hurt yourself bug." He then leaned over to Harry, doing all the work and kissing him gently, thumb resting under his lip, tilting his head up a little bit. Harry barely reacted, obviously weak, but the effort to kiss back was there.  
"That what you wanted?" He checked and he nodded gently. He was slowly falling back to sleep as Anne stroked his hair and Louis whispered to him.

"What's this about me being your husband?" He asked, Harry smirking drowsily.  
"You are."  
"I am?"  
"Why, do you not want to be? Do you want a divorce?" He actually sounded upset, Louis knowing it was just the drugs but still not liking it.  
"No, of course not. Happily married we are." Louis kissed his nose and he fell asleep seconds later, Robin, Anne and Louis all trying to contain their laughter about Harry's drugged up antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry, please forgive me. Idk why I wanted to do that but it worked I guess. Don't hate me too much? All the love x


	27. Chapter 27

Harry was sleeping peacefully, sleeping through the nurses coming in to poke and prod him for his half-hourly observations. It was late afternoon now, Paul had taken Louis' stuff home he found, and now he had just had to tell Simon why he wasn't in LA.  
"My-My, um best friend? He got in a car crash. Really bad one, we didn't know whether he'd make it. He did, but he's like-"  
"Okay. That's fine. I'll fly you out again whenever you're free. Bye Louis." He hung up after that. He must be going soft in the head, according to Louis, because he didn't bollock him at all, and was completely compliant. It was the least he could do really, but it was Simon.

Anne and Robin had gone to get some coffee and Louis decided he should ring the boys and tell them what happened, not really having a chance before now. He remembered his horrible dream and shook it from his head, because Harry was right there in front of him, well and truly alive. A bit, well a lot, worse for wear, but alive nonetheless.  
"How's LA? Had your head ripped off yet?" Niall joked as soon as he picked up the phone.  
"No, I'm not in LA actually, I'm at fucking, what's this called, ICU?"  
"What at the hospital?" It was like Louis could hear the confused face Zayn was pulling as he said that.  
"Yeah, um-" It was making him emotional, having to explain what happened, what was happening really, because by the looks of Harry's injuries, he wasn't going home for a while. Louis was sniffing back tears when Liam asked if he was okay.  
"I'm not hurt, it's Haz, he..he was in a bad car accident."  
"Holy shit. How is he? What?" Liam sounded like he was going to cry too.

"He's ok. They said he might not wake up, but he did, he just-" Louis cut himself off as he let out a gross cry.  
"Okay, okay. You don't have to explain any more. We'll be there soon."  
"A-Alright. Love you guys."  
"Love you too, our little Tommo." Niall said and smartly hung up before he could get an earful from Louis for calling him small. He put his phone in his pocket with a sigh, wiping his face before pecking the sleeping boy on the cheek.

"You mean the world to me, you know that baby bunny? I know it's not been long, I know that. But I can't help it, not when it's you. You, and your bloody seductive curls, or whatever it is you say about them. I never thought I could be this happy again, not after losing Mum, but you, Harry Styles, you changed that. Every second I spend with you beats the last, except for these ones, these aren't nice. You're everything to me. I've been thinking, since you were babbling about marriage, and I can actually see it. You, me, kids and a dog. Maybe two. You'd take my last name, think you'd like that, I know you still find it strange. Never thought any of this would happen hey? Never thought that I'd actually fall in love with you. I didn't expect it either, falling for a fan, s'a bit cliche. Think we're a big cliche, like something out of a book, this. I'll have to take you on more proper cliche dates, not to just that bastard coffee shop, or the back garden." 

Their date schedule was something. Studio dates, coffee dates and little picnic dates in Louis' back garden. They couldn't really do much else, due to the paps and that whole situation. Louis finished of his little monologue to Harry by kissing his slightly parted lips softly, and whispering a final three words into them. Anne and Robin came back, they had even brought Louis a coffee, which he was grateful for, and he asked if it was okay that the boys were going to visit. Harry stirred,  
"Baby." He whispered, reaching out to smack Louis, who was texting the boys. He yelped as the plastic tube in his hand pulled and felt like it was ripping.  
"Sit back, buddy." Robin told him, gently moving his hand back into the bed as Harry threw his head back, stropping.  
"What's the attitude for Haz?" He laughed in both confusion and softness.

"Louis doesn't like me anymore." He perked up then, looking away from his phone, trying to tell the boys how to get to the room.  
"Course I like you, pup! Why'd you think that?"  
"Cause you won't let me sit in your lap." He looked like he was going to cry, Robin rubbing his head gently.  
"That's not Louis' fault H, the wires and your leg, you can't."  
"But I want to." He stuck his bottom lip out, Louis audibly cooing as he and Robin switched places. "What even happened to my leg? Did they take it?"   
"No they didn't take it love, it's there. Just sore." Louis chuckled softly, resting his forehead on Harry's. 

They were about to kiss, when Harry licked Louis straight on the lips.  
"Haz!" He laughed, before kissing him anyways. A nurse came in to give him more morphine, and they had to break apart. Harry wasn't too happy about that, constantly croning his head to try and get to Louis, who was now to his side. As the medicine made its way up the IV, Harry screamed, and started trying to pull it out. Anne and Robin jumped up, the nurse trying to stop him pulling but to no avail.  
"B-Burns. Get it out!" He was squeezing his arm tightly and crying for his Mum and Rob. Louis had to step outside, feeling really overwhelmed. He saw the boys walking down the corridor then, bags of stuff in hand. 

Louis blew out a shaky breath, fixing his hair as he walked into Niall's opens arms.  
"What's going on?"  
"He's hurting." That was the only explanation he could bring himself to give. They all crowded him into a big group hug when Anne came out looking for Louis. She was wiping her eyes as she noticed the boys.  
"Hi, boys." She had never met them in person, always over face time. Liam was the first to give her a hug, followed by Niall and Zayn. They had bought her flowers, just to try and cheer her up, and they did.   
"Louis, he wants you. They're putting a new cannula in, he's really not happy."  
"Shit, I mean-Shoot. Okay." He always censored himself around Anne, but slipped eliciting teasing giggles from the boys.  
"Come on, idiots. He'll be happy to see you."

Louis walked in first, Harry visibly relaxing.  
"Don't l-let them, Bear please." He begged, holding his hand away from the nurse.  
"Bub, give her your hand. I've got a surprise, but you'll get it after this is done." His drug happy self, soon gave in after that, well a kiss from Louis may have helped. It took all of two minutes for the cannula to be put in, the nurse flushing it and hooking it up to the morphine.  
"Okay, come in guys."


	28. Chapter 28

"My babies!" Harry exclaimed loudly as the boys walked in.  
"Little one!" Zayn yelled back running over to the bed, engulfing Harry in a hug, tangling in the wires.  
"Ow, ow, Z move." He laughed, the new cannula tugging slightly.   
"Sorry, Curly." He apologised, before stepping out the way. Well, he was pulled out of the way by Niall.  
"Irish!"  
"Baby English!" He grabbed Harry's face in both of his hands and kissed all over his face loudly.   
"Yuck, Neil get off!" They were both giggling and Harry kissed Niall's nose in return. Liam was last, just cuddling his much smaller counterpart, talking to him.  
"God, I'm so glad you're okay. Had me panicking." He wiped his eyes and stepped back smiling at the confused Harry in front of him.

He reached out to pull on Louis' top, tugging the bottom.  
"LouLou."  
"What is it, darling?" He held his hand, thumbing past the bandage and cannula.  
"Why's Liam sad?" He whispered, eyeing Liam suspiciously.  
"Because he was scared."  
"But I'm okay, just pregnant." Cackles came from everyone in the room, Niall nearly doubling over.  
"What?" Louis squeezed out, Harry laughing too.  
"What's he on about?" Zayn wiped a tear that fell from his eye.  
"It's the drugs he's on for the pain." Anne explained as she laughed.  
"Who's baby is it?" Robin asked him, playing along.  
"Dunno. Probably Louis', maybe Niall's."   
"Mine?!" Niall exclaimed.  
"Well I don't bloody know do I? Magic leprechaun." That just set everyone of again, Louis crying with laughter.

"W-Where's the baby then H?" Liam quizzed, Harry just shrugging back.  
"Lost it. Might be back in here." He rubbed his belly and just giggled at the fact that, for some reason everyone was laughing loads.  
"You're so cute." Louis went to kiss him, but Harry stopped him.  
"Don't tell Louis!" He stressed, tapping the older boys lips with his pointer finger after every word.  
"I won't tell him." He promised, snickering, but kissing him nonetheless.  
"Alright, alright, enough!" Niall shouted after like two seconds.  
"Disgusting, loved up creatures." Zayn rolled his eyes, grabbing the bag he brought for Harry and started bringing it over to him.

"Want some chairs boys?" Robin asked, getting up to go and get some knowing that they did.  
"Thank you, Mr.." Zayn trailed off, not knowing Robin's last name.  
"Twist. But call me Rob. Let me get this right." He stood back, thumb under his chin, finger curled over his top lip in thought.  
"Zayn..Liam and—Niall?" He said their names and pointed to the boys in the correct order. They all nodded, smiling wide and Robin pumped a fist in the air.  
"Yes! And that is just from how much that one talks about you." He motioned with his head over to Harry, who was intently talking to Louis about his fluffy hair.  
"You mean a lot to him, you have done for years. Saved him." He left to get the chairs without saying any more. They were a bit confused, though when they walked over to Harry and he didn't seem too good.

He had the heels of his hands pressed into his eyes, Louis consoling him gently.  
"It's alright, does it hurt?" Harry just grumbled and they assumed he was on about his head.  
"Louis?" He said after a second, looking around, a bit dazed.  
"Do you remember what happened H?"  
"Sleepy." He nuzzled his head into Louis' hand that was cupping his face.  
"No, bunny? Baby, stay awake for me. Need to check something." Harry's eyes just went glassy, him staring at Louis blankly furrowing his eyebrows, pulling away from his hand.  
"Haz?"  
"Wait-what's going on? Why's everyone here." He slurred, his speech fairly unintelligible. Everyone just stopped and stared, not knowing what was going on.  
"Talk to me then. I want to go home, where is this?" He was irritable and obviously confused.  
"Louis, is he alright?" Niall asked and Harry just glared at him.  
"His nose." Blood. Blood just started cascading down his face and then he passed out, head flopping forward, body limp.  
"Fuck, Z, can you press the buzzer for the nurses." Louis asked, catching Harry's head, trying to contain the bleeding in his sleeve. 

Anne stood up, rushing over, but Liam took her outside, knowing it's not good for her to stay in there.   
"Come back to me. Harry please. Wake up. I'm here. I'm here." Louis whispered to him, trying to keep himself together. He was still out, and Louis couldn't see to tell if he was breathing or not.  
"Is he breathing, he better be fucking breathing?"   
"He is, he is. You're not going to lose him." Niall assured and then the nurses finally came in.  
"What happened? We'll take it from here." The female nurse smiled, Louis stepping back and letting go of Harry, blood still coming from his nose.   
"He-um, he got really confused and irritated? And had like forgotten everything. And then his nose just started bleeding and then he passed out." Louis stuttered, staring at his blood soaked arms and hands.

"Just symptoms of the concussion, nothing of major concern. The concussion may be slightly worse than we had originally thought, is all." The lady's male counterpart explained. They had laid Harry back, and had stopped the bleeding. They were checking his pupils with a light, and confirmed his pupils were unequal.  
"What does that mean?" Zayn said, worriedly.  
"Not much really. Just some more pain relief and rest." He woke up a few seconds after that, a bit disoriented, but he remembered again, answering all the questions about what happened to him, where he was and who Niall was. Louis excused himself to go and clean up, bumping in to Anne, Liam and Robin outside.

"Is he ok?" Liam asked and Louis nodded and just collapsed in his arms, almost falling to the floor.  
"Let it out, come on." He encouraged, holding him up as Louis refusing to wrap his dirtied arms around him.  
"I'm so s-scared."   
"I know you are Lou. He's gonna stay alright?"  
That brought a sob from Louis as he shook his head into Liam's chest.  
"W-Well, Mum said that. And she left me."  
"Oh darling." Anne let out as she rubbed his back.   
"You won't lose him, you won't. Now let's go get you cleaned up, he'll want you back in there." Anne took Louis from Liam, him stripping off his hoodie, wearing a t-shirt underneath, to give to Louis so he could change into something clean.


	29. Chapter 29

Anne helped Louis scrub the blood from his arms, consoling him the whole time. The toilets were in separate rooms, so Anne brought him in to a women's one, locking the door. He changed into Liam's hoodie, flinging the dirtied sweater over his arm.  
"Thank you." He sniffled.  
"Of course, my darling." She said, stroking the hair out of his face.  
"Love you." He whispered to her, and he really did. Anne had always been there for him, and she's the closest thing he's had to a Mum in ages.   
"I love you too, sweet boy." She stood just embracing him as he calmed himself down with deep breathes.  
"Should we get back to our little one?" Louis nodded and they went back in, to find Zayn wiping his face with a wet tissue.

"Bear!" He yelled, making Zayn jump and clutch his chest.  
"Fucking hell, H. Almost gave me a heart attack. I'll be the one in that bed in a second."  
"Get over it." He patted him on the head and messed up his nice quiff. A doctor and a police man knocked on the door, making Harry panic.  
"No, no. Louis. Louis!" He was clinging on to Zayn's shirt, Liam, Niall and Robin sat in chairs on one side of the bed. Louis rushed over to try and calm him down.  
"I've got you. Louis' here. Got my bunny."   
"Tell them to go away. Don't let them in."  
Zayn was sat next to Anne, both of them pretty calm as they knew Louis would be able to handle Harry.  
"They want to help you." Neither of them had any more choice in the matter as they both walked in.   
"No tears baby. It's okay." Louis hushed, wiping his face with his thumbs, pulling up a chair to sit right close to him. Harry was trying to pull Louis in to the bed as he stressed.

"Darling, look at me. I have to sit here alright? Listen to them, and then kisses. Deal?"  
"Deal." The pair stood at the foot of Harry's bed, smiling sympathetically.  
"So this is Mr Styles, correct?" The officer checked, taking off his hat.  
"Mr Tomlinson?" He nodded over to Louis, who had a hand deep in Harry's curls in an attempt to relax him.  
"Uh-yeah." He replied sheepishly.  
"So it was your car that was involved in the collision?"  
"Yeah it's mine. Harry was driving, I put him on the insurance months ago. Pup, stay awake, flower." He chuckled when he realised he was drifting off to sleep.  
"He's alright, the more rest the better." The doctor confirmed.  
"I'm just here to return Harry's belongings that they pulled from the scene. And to see if you wanted to press charges." The officer handed Louis a bag which just contained Harry's phone and wallet.  
"All the fucking charges." Anne seethed from her chair, everyone a bit shocked at her use of profanity.

"The guy escaped relatively unharmed, he's in custody as we speak. Harry here got the worst of it. So did your car, it's unsalvageable." Niall huffed, because of course the guy was alright. It was so unfair, Harry didn't deserve this pain.  
"Don't stress about the car, it's insured." Louis waved off.  
"I'm just here to give you the results for Harry's blood work." The doctor finally piped up.  
"He has severe iron deficiency anaemia. This would cause headaches, nausea, and such." Louis let out a little gasp, he had known something was wrong this whole time but Harry hadn't listened.  
"The headaches!" He turned whispering to Anne behind him. 

"It's just a case of prescribing iron tablets. We're happy with the placement of the screws in the leg, those will stay. His wrists, the right ligaments may need physio, potentially surgery but the fingers on the left should heal with time. The laceration to the chin will need re-dressing tomorrow, and that's all of his notes for now. He should be staying for at least four days I believe. Only one of you is allowed to stay overnight, unfortunately. We'll leave you in peace."

They both left, everyone sighing, not enjoying hearing about Harry's injuries.  
"So he's got screws in his leg?"   
"Yeah Li, it was really badly broken so that's what they had to do I guess. It's all bandaged and he's got a splint on I think." Louis explained before getting up and walking over to Liam.  
"Give me a cuddle." He obliged, getting up and wrapping his large arms around Louis.  
"Thank you." The smaller of the two spoke, earning a "You're welcome." From Liam. They pulled apart as their attention was brought to Harry who was now awake and complaining that he wanted a cuddle.  
"It's not fair." Rubbing his eyes trying to wake himself up was a significantly more difficult task now, with all the bandages, cannula and wires.  
"Why not?" Zayn entertained, although Harry was sobering up.  
"Louis would cuddle Liam but I can't get proper cuddles from anyone. Stupid Louis."  
"Excuse you mister. Move up." Harry squealed with excitement from the fact that he was finally get a hug and that Louis used that voice.

He climbed over the railing on the side of the bed, situating himself in the empty space to the side of Harry. There was room as they had put him in a larger bed to prevent him bashing his leg on the side when he sleeps, they said. Harry was giggling like a child and scooted over to Louis, immediately laying his head on his chest.  
"Better now?"  
"Very much so." He had a hand under Louis', well Liam's hoodie, and was tracing over his abs gently, like he always does.  
"You're comfy babe." Harry complimented, and as if to prove his point nuzzled his face further into Louis' chest.  
"They brought you your phone bunny." When it was handed to him, Harry swore.  
"Fucks sake. It's fucking ruined." It was. The front screen was smashed to oblivion, but it did still turn on surprisingly. But that wasn't what he was talking about.   
"We can get it fixed, I'll take it up town for you now if you'd like."  
"No-" Harry cut himself off with a cry and Louis just hushed him.

"Shh, what is it baby? Tell me." He had turned fully facing Louis' body with his face so the hiccups were ricocheting through his chest. The drugs, although wearing off a bit now, were clearly making Harry very emotional, but he probably would've cried over this anyways.  
He turned the phone over to show the post it note in the back, still there from when Louis gave it to him when they had just first met. It wasn't completely destroyed, but it was ripped and crumpled within the case. You could still read what it said, but Harry wasn't very happy.  
"Oh angel." Louis held him tighter, the cries slowly subsiding.  
"It's not that bad, promise. I'll do you a new one pumpkin."  
"S'not the same." He croaked, wiping his eyes on the hoodie.  
"I know it's not my love. We'll see if the boys will do it too, an even better one yeah?"  
"What is it?" Louis showed Niall the phone case pointing to the post it note.   
"Did it for him after the audition." Niall and Zayn "Aww"ed at that and they all said they would sign a new one for him, and he smiled gratefully.

"In the mean time though, we bought you some bits." Liam said and the boys all dragged a bag over to Harry.  
"You didn't have to." He always felt bad accepting gifts, especially from the boys for some reason.  
"Course we did, don't be silly H." Zayn gave him the first bag of stuff, and Louis had to help him sit up as he couldn't use his legs to boost himself up. The first bag was full of all of Harry's favourite snacks, chocolates, crisps, drink the whole lot.   
"We know the food here's probably not great so that's what those are for." Zayn explained and Harry gave him a huge kiss on the head.  
Niall gave him a bag full of things to do, colouring books, magazines, pens and pencils.   
"Love you Nialler." Harry face him a little side hug and a kiss on the nose, despite still being in Louis' arms. Whilst he was infatuated with flicking through the book, Louis turned to Anne.  
"Should I pop back and get some bits for him?" He offered.  
"Gemma's just brought up a bag, she's here now, I'll go get it." She jumped up and walked out, smiling at Niall who was showing Harry his favourite snack from the other bag.  
"Love you back Curly." He said, clearing the gifts from Harry's lap so he had room for Liam's bag which was next, and he was explaining how they didn't exactly buy these things. Harry was confused, but understood immediately when he pulled out two of Louis' hoodies and three of his t-shirt's.

"Ah yes!" Harry exclaimed loudly, holding them to his torso for size, and they were bigger. He knew that anyways as he loves stealing Louis' clothes and now they've done it for him.   
"You guys are the best." He gave Liam a kiss on the cheek, and he could feel Louis grip his hips tighter. Harry knew he was getting jealous, and he found it really hot, so he kept going.  
"Did I ever tell you guys about the time Louis blocked some guy on my phone?" They all chuckled and once again, he felt a tight grip from Louis pinching his hips.  
"Yeah, basically there was this guy called James, and I had made out with him to piss Louis off-"  
"H, your Stepdad's right there." Liam snickered, flicking his eyes over to him. Robin laughed lowly, not really paying attention as he read something on his phone   
"Don't care. He can listen if he wants. And yeah, I gave him my number and was just texting him, until one day he just stopped texting me. I went back to our conversation, and this one-" 

He poked Louis in the cheek, who was clenching his jaw at the memory, dark eyes staring down at Harry who tried to hide the giddiness.  
"Had sent him a message being all like He's not interested. Don't message him again. And then he blocked the number. We had kissed like twice at this point. I had kissed the other guy for longer than him and he couldn't handle it." They were all giggling, apart from Louis who was just staring unimpressed at Harry who batted his eyelashes. Anne and Gemma were at the door, distracting everyone for a second as she introduced herself to the boys.  
Harry wasn't looking at Louis anymore, so he wound a hand around his throat and forced him to turn.  
"You're a fucking minx, you know that?"   
"Your minx, daddy. All yours." He whispered into his ear, finding jealous Louis insanely attractive.  
"You can't fucking say that."  
"Say what, daddy?" He knew acting clueless was the way to get to Louis and it clearly worked as he slammed their lips together, not really able to take this much farther.

He tugged Harry's hair back forcing them apart and revealed in his little whine for more, which he denied. Gemma came over, passing him a little carry on bag of stuff.   
"Alright? Bought your bunny, a blanket and then like loads of spare clothes because I know what you're like." Harry pulled out the bunny first, excitedly showing Louis, who kissed it, now over his little jealousy streak. When Louis covered Harry in the blanket, the three boys laughed, Louis still finding it very cute that this was his favourite.  
"Did you have to bring this one?" He hid his face into Louis' chest, who stroked the back of his neck.   
"It's your favourite, don't deny it." Zayn teased and Harry flipped him off.  
"Why does my face look like that?" Niall pointed to himself on the blanket and they all cackled.

"Sorry, didn't realise the guys off the bloody thing would all be here."  
"Me neither, me neither." Harry whispered to himself, looking down at the blanket covering his bottom half, and then back up at the boys.  
They were told that all except one had to leave now, as visiting hours were over. The boys said they'd be back tomorrow, and Anne said she wanted to take a picture before they left. Zayn stood on one side, next to Louis in the bed, Liam and Niall on the other. They all smiled and the picture turned out incredibly cute. Louis went to get out of the bed when Anne stopped him.  
"Where are you going?" She asked, holding her bag on her shoulder, and coat in her hand.  
"Home. I thought you were staying with him."  
"No, no. He needs you."  
"But you're his Mum." Harry was saying goodbye to the boys, Robin and Gemma, holding on to Louis.

"And your his husband." She winked "Look at him, he's not letting you go. Night Louis, look after him."  
"Night Anne, thank you. I'll text you." They all waved each other off, and then it was just those two left.

"Hi daddy." Harry flirted trying to pull of Louis' hoodie now that they were finally alone. He couldn't, so stared kissing his neck instead.  
"Hi baby." Louis whispered back, and he was more than relieved that they were by themselves.


	30. Chapter 30

The boys were making out sloppily, having missed being able to kiss properly, despite it only being a day. Harry had rolled over so was now mostly on his front, hand dangerously close to Louis' crotch. He kept pulling on the younger boy's hair, knowing he had a thing for that, eliciting small moans from Harry, which echoed straight into Louis' mouth.  
"Make such pretty noises baby." He complimented, swiping his thumb over Harry's bottom lip. Harry actually had different plans though, as his tongue darted out to kitten lick the top of Louis' thumb.  
"Shit, do that again." He husked, and Harry was more then eager to comply, licking his thumb gently, before moving to take Louis' entire first finger into his mouth.   
"You fucker." He half laughed, half choked as Harry started to palm him through his jeans.

"Stop that." He warned, because they were still in the hospital. Although a private room, with nobody able to see in, it still wasn't ideal.  
"Want you. Please sir." He was more than aware of what the names did to Louis, so he was using them to his advantage.  
"Well, you can't have me. So stop." He pushed the heel of his hand down hard, causing Louis to hiss and grab him by the jaw.  
"Fuck me." Harry begged, this being the first time he's ever asked to do something like that.  
"I can't. But you don't care do you? You're such a little slut that you don't care if people see." They had discussed this after Louis had first called him a slut, seeing if he was comfortable and such, turns out he was more than comfortable and it was actually quite a thing for him. They were both very turned on, Harry more so as he whimpered.

"Louis, daddy, please."  
"I know baby. I'd take you right now if I could. When we get home, I promise." Harry huffed, but didn't strop much more as he went back to kissing Louis. He tried to sit further onto his lap, but as he lifted his leg up pain soared through it all the way up to his hip, causing him to yelp.  
"Oh Haz, you idiot." He flopped his head into Louis' broad chest and bit the fabric in his mouth.   
"M'gonna die. Oh shit. Hurts so bad." He was laughing, probably in a bit of shock.  
"No you're not petal. We were having a good time there." He joked, but was holding Harry's head, trying to look at him to gauge if he was okay. He couldn't see though, as he just kept head butting his chest.  
"When did they last give you medication H?"  
"Like, before the boys got here." Louis was rubbing down his back slowly over top of the ugly hospital gown he was wearing.

"That's fucking ridiculous babe. You were unstable this morning! How could they forget?" He growled, and Harry thought he was upset with him.  
"I'm sorry Bear, I didn't mean to."  
"No, not you bunny darling. You in a lot of pain?"  
"God, am I fuck!" Louis needed to put him back to lying flat, but didn't know how without aggravating his leg further.  
"Kiss me." He said, tapping under Harry's chin, getting him to look up.  
"What?" He scoffed, taking huge deep breaths to help subdue the pain.  
"Kiss me Hazza, come on." Seconds after their lips were together, Louis placed a hand in the small of Harry's back and flipped him back to lying flat.  
"Oh, you fucking cu-" He shouted, detaching himself from Louis' lips.  
"I know, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Harry's mouth was open in a sort of silent scream, and he bit down on his own hand.

"Bunny I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." He panicked, stroking across his face.   
"N-Not you. Never you love." He croaked, as he bit harder, forcing Louis to take it out.  
"Don't, you'll draw blood."  
"I don't fucking care, takes my mind off..oh my god, I'm gonna throw up." Harry doesn't think he's ever seen Louis move so fast, jumping over the barrier on the bed, finding a sick bowl which was on the side, and holding it under his face for him. He dry heaved a couple of times, but put his hand over his mouth.  
"It's alright babydoll. Move your hand."   
"Why do I have to-" Gag.  
"Fuck everything up?" Another gag.  
"You don't Harry. Not like you can help it." Louis had called for the nurses, but they were taking quite a while.

Harry had pushed the bowl down, shaking his head.   
"Feel okay?" There was a nod that was interrupted by a nasty heave.  
"Munchkin, just let it out. You'll feel better afterwards." Why Harry was so adamant on not throwing up, Louis couldn't quite understand, as he's seen it before. He gagged another two times before his body overruled his fighting and made him sick.  
"Alright, alright." Helping in this situation was pretty difficult, as there's not much to do except stand and watch, so he tried rubbing his back but Harry turned so he couldn't touch him.  
"S'the matter?" He didn't get given an answer as he puked up again.   
"Fuck, it's okay. Good job, get it all out. Deep breaths." He was attempting to multitask, trying to hold the bowl, and look outside to grab a nurse, despite the buzzer outside their room going off.

"Hey! Excuse me, sorry, can we get some help?" There was a doctor who finally walked past, frowning at the unattended buzzer. He paged for help, but started addressing the situation.  
"What's happening lad?" He asked the very pale, green looking Harry.  
"Sick." Another nurse came in and thankfully took the bowl from Louis to get it clean. Harry wasn't in the mood for talking, but kind of explained what happened.  
"Was sat with Boobear, and then I moved my leg and it really hurted." Louis thought he was going to melt in a puddle right there, because tired Harry and his incorrect English and slow drawl is so adorable.  
"I'm guessing you're Boobear?" He turned to Louis, both of them smiling at the cute boy.  
"Yeah, yeah I am."  
"Alright, so it seems like on your charts, they haven't given you medicine for like four hours?" He sounded so shocked and disappointed.

"That's ridiculous! He could've died this morning, and now the medicine is just being forgotten?" Trying not to panic was not a strong suit for Louis, and his voice cracked as he tried to suck in a calming breath.  
"He's still stable, it's just about pain management now. He's very unlikely to relapse." Neither of them were looking at Harry when he suddenly called for them.  
"Babe, my nose, shit Lou!" He sounded really scared, and as Louis looked up he was cupping his nose, hand full of blood.  
"Not again." He searched for tissues and licking the doctor had some on hand.  
"You said again?"  
"Yeah, this already happened once today, and he fainted." After things were explained, he didn't seem so concerned anymore.

"Yeah that's just the concussion. The puking is just the nerves in the leg going a bit haywire. Moved too quickly and they just didn't like it. I'll get you some medicine, and assign me to your case so I know things are being handled well. Cool, dude?"   
"Cool." He held out a fist for Harry to bump and he did with a small giggle. He left and came back all within two minutes with an IV bag full of something.  
"This is stronger than what you had before, as that wasn't cutting it. This is ketamine. I'll warn you though," Pointing to Louis before taking him aside a little bit.  
"It's a bit of a hallucinogenic, he might start seeing weird things. Best bet is to get him to sleep in the next twenty or so minutes, which shouldn't be too hard." As if timed by magic, Harry let out a huge yawn. He was all hooked up to the bag, and the doctor started the timed drip.  
"Thank you doctor." Louis held out his hand for him to shake, which he did.  
"Please, call me Grant."  
"Thank you Grant. I'm Louis." He introduced as they let go of each other's hands.

"I know. Tomlinson right? Get your boy to bed, I'll be back in about an hour." Without another word he left and Louis just chuckled shaking his head.  
"How's my little angel feeling?" He got back into the bed, Harry already looking happily dazed.  
"No more ouch."  
"Good. We hate the ouch don't we? My baby doesn't deserve the ouch." It was Louis' favourite thing, how quickly Harry moved to cuddle into him every time. This time though he couldn't move as much, due to the IV line so Louis had to do that other half, but he ended up on his chest all the same. He was already half asleep as he requested for Louis to do something.  
"LouLou sing to Harry?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, okay, he can do that." So, all the whilst he was scratching his scalp and twirling his hair, Louis was whisper singing "Little Things" to Harry. He changed all of the buts to ands because it sounds so much nicer that way.

He covered Harry completely in the blanket, tucking him in, after he had given him his bunny. By the end, Harry was letting out little snores into his chest.


End file.
